You'll See
by 98tuffluv
Summary: Kayla the hedgehog is one day taken by Sonic the hedgehog. Later on she finds out why, then a mysterious Shadow the hedgehog appears. G.U.N comes, Eggman tried to make her evil, what could go wrong? I do not own Sonic or its characters!
1. Chapter 1

Who woulda thought my life couletd get so boring? Kayla thought trying to take her mind off things by racing through the halls of the ship, Sometimes being Eggman's niece isn't worth it. She turned around another corner and saw some robots walking through the halls.

"Kayla! What are you doing out of your room?" Eggman demanded.

"Oh...um...just runnin'," she laughed nervously.

"Well hurry back there. It's not safe right now," Eggman instructed.

"Okay," she replied and ran into her room.  
>She threw herself onto her bed and groaned. It was bare, excepting the gray bed, and desk. She stared at the ceiling, tried to sleep, stretched, and tried to keep herself from going insane with boredom, when there was a light tap at the door.<p>

"Dr. Eggman instructed us to give this to you," Decoe said pushing something into her hands.

"Thanks guys," she closed the door and sat down at the desk.

Her whole face lit up when she saw what it was: a new laptop! She hugged it happily and then set to work setting it up. A few minutes later the keys were thrumming under her fingers as she wrote a new story.

"I'm assuming you like your gift?" Eggman asked slyly.

She hugged him, "Thank you Uncle Eggman!"

He smiled, "You're welcome! My genius brain told me you'd like it!"

She held back a snort, "Thanks!"

He stepped back, "I need you to stay here the rest of the night."  
>"<p>

Okay...why?"  
>"<p>

Just stay here. I'll explain later."

Like you said you were going to explain why you came to my house in the middle of the night, she thought, "Okay."

"Alright and I'm locking the floor down, so you can't really go anywhere anyways! Hahahahaha!"

He left and she went back to the laptop. She continued to type until eleven, then put on her silk p.j's. They were long and a dark maroon like the streaks on her quills. Her eyes were a soft yellow and she wore two matching bracelets. She yawned and climbed into the bed.  
>She was just about to fall asleep when the door busted down and she felt herself swooped into the arms of a stranger.<p>

"Wha-" she was cut off as the stranger began to run incredibly fast.

Lasers flew by her head and she tucked her head into her chest. Where is he taking me? she thought worriedly.  
>She heard thee stranger chuckle, then there was a flash of light, and she felt herself falling.<p>

**What happened? Hehe, find out in the next chapter! And please review! ~tfflv**


	2. Chapter 2

She jerked out of the strangers grasp and saw a blue hedgehog standing over her, "Are you okay?"

She backed away, "W-why did you take me? I wanna go back," tears formed in her eyes.

"Why? Eggman's evil," the hedgehog looked confused.

"No he's not! Don't talk about my uncle like that!" she yelled, then shrank away.

"Okay, now I'm really confused."

"Look, just take me back! I wanna go back," she whimpered.

"Maybe you should go lie down. Here," he offered picking her up.

She flinched, but exhaustion was tugging at her and by the time he'd set her down in a bed, she was asleep.

"She's not dangerous!" she heard the hedgehog yell.

"I don't care," another voice growled, "She's for Eggman."

"She doesn't know any better," the hedgehog countered, "He convinced her he's her uncle."

"It doesn't matter, now move aside," the dark voice commanded.

She trembled as footsteps stopped in front of tthe door. The handle turned and she ducked under the covers. They were ripped from her hands and a red and black hedgehog threw her over this shoulder.

"W-what're you doing?" she asked fearfully.

He didn't answer and began walking down the stairs, "Hang on Shadow," the blue hedgehog said, "Where do you think you're taking her?"

"She can't stay," Shadow growled, "Now move aside, Sonic."

"Can you please put me down?" she begged quietly.

He put her down and crossed his arms, "Well?"

She surpressed a shudder, "I-I just want to know what's going on."

Shadow smirked, "You trust Eggman."

"Well, he's my uncle," she insisted.

"Eggman doesn't have any family," Shadow snorted.

She winced, "I'm one of the last ones."

"Isn't it odd that he'd be related to a hedgehog?" he asked.

"I-I guess, but why do you have to take me away? Can I just go back. I don't want to be here," she whimpered lowering her gaze.

"You're not in danger," Sonic assured her, "In fact, the only reason I brought you, was because I thought Eggman was holding you hostage."

"Why would he do that?" she asked cluelessly.

Sonic smiled, "Eggman's evil?"

"No he's not! He's really nice. He got me a laptop and he let me run around the base and hang out with his robots..."

"Trust me, he's evil. He tries to continuasly kill me and my friends, tries to manipulate people, so on so forth," Sonic said.

"B-b-but..." she struggled to find words.

"He's evil and anyone who believes him is too," Shadow said obviously wanting to close the conversation.

"But I'm not evil!" she protested.

He moved closer, "I don't care."

"Can I at least prove it?" she begged.

"No."

She stepped back and he raised his fist. She flinched away, but the hit never came.

She slowly opened her eyes, "Give her a chance," Sonic said.

"It's to risky," Shadow tensed and she backed up and tripped over the stair.

Someone caught her and she saw that Shadow was the one. She blushed, then yelped as he flung her over his shoulder again.

"Where would you take her anyways?" Sonic demanded.

Shadow scowled, "She doesn't need to know."

She began to tremble and tears sprung forth, "I'm not letting you hurt an innocent girl," Sonic said.

"Fine," she heard a shout and as Shadow moved forwarrd she saw that Sonic had been thrown into the wall.

"No! Let me go! He's hurt!" she yelled.

He set her down and tied her up, then dragged her outside. She jerked against him and screamed uselssly against a gag. It was pouring rain outside and soon she was drenched. She felt tears slide down her face and she hung her head in shame. He ungagged her and she remained quiet.  
>I just want to go home, she thought miserably, letting herself fall alseep.<p>

**Poor, Kayla. Where's Shadow taking her? WHAT THE FUDGE IS GONNA HAPPEN! Read the next chapter, review, and find out. ;) ~tfflv**


	3. Chapter 3

She felt him pick her up again, but she didn't make any sign to show that she was awake, and just hung there limply. Twigs snapped under his feet and so did dead leaves. Slowly she stirred and peeled open her eyes. He ignored her and she turned her head to see where they were going, but it was to dark to tell. She looked up and saw that the sun was just barely starting to rise.

She wished she could move, but the ropes held her fast and she couldn't do anything. The forest was silent and so was he. She sighed and wished she had someone to talk too.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"None of your business," he snapped.

She shut her mouth momentarily, "Can I walk?"  
>He glared at her and she wanted to shrink into a piece of dust. He still set her down and untied her. She stood up and he pushed her in front him.<p>

"Walk," he ordered and she began to stretch her sore legs.

She skipped slightly and suddenly twirled in happiness. The day was warm and the trees provided enough shade to keep her from getting burned. She smiled and spun in a large circle.

"Would you stop?" he growled.  
>The smile slipped off her face and she furrowed her eyebrows, "Can't I have a little fun before you..." she stopped and bit her lip.<p>

He scowled, "Just walk."

She bowed her head and shuffled forward. All she wanted to do was skip and sing, but Shadow was a bit of a party pooper. The trees did little to comfort her, but suddenly she saw a beautiful flower. She gapsed and knelt down next to it.

"I've never seen a white rose before!" she exclaimed, cupping the petals in her hands, "Isn't it pretty?"

He jerked her to her feet, "Keep walking!"

"But the rose..." she stopped herself and let him push her ahead.

She looked back and saw it glistening in the sun. At least you're free, she thought miserably. She looked at Shadow, then turned back, and saw an injured bird.

She gasped and knelt by it, "It's hurt! We have to help it!"

"No, keep walking," he ordered.

She ignored him and began to look it over, "It broke its wing!"

He grabbed her, "Let's go!"

She jerked out of his grasp, "I'm not going to let it die!"

He grabbed her again, "I don't care. Keep walking."

"No!" she yelled, falling to the ground, and glared at him, "I'm going to heal it!"

"Too bad," he growled pulling her away.

Finally he tied her back up and threw her over his shoulder. She buried her face in his back and sobbed.

After they set up camp, she rolled away from him, and pretended to sleep. Quietly she cried into her pillow. Just thinking about the dying bird made her sob. Suddenly her shoulders heaved and she heard him move closer.

"You really wanted to heal it?" he asked.

She didn't look at him, "Of course I did. It was hurt."

He walked away, then came back, and her bonds were cut loose, "You can go," he said.

She blinked, "Huh?"

He sighed, "You're not evil. You can go."

She remained where she was, "You're letting me leave?"

"Yes."

She stood up, "Thank you."

She raced off, through the trees, and stopped a few hours later to rest. She sighed contentedly and sat down. Suddenly the trees were ripped aside and Eggman stood there.

"Uncle Eggman?" she asked.

In response the robot he was in roughly picked her up, "I'm not your uncle!"

She struggled against it, "Help! Help! Shadow!"

**Lol. Sorry I can't help it. Eggman cracks me up! Read the next chapter and review por favor! (Please!) ~tfflv**


	4. Chapter 4

The robot's grip tightened and she groaned in pain, "Eggman, waht're you doing?"

"Bringing you back," he said wickedly.

Her eyes widened, "They were right, you are evil!"

He laughed, "You never realized? Ha! You're more gullible than Knuckles."

"Why are you doing this?" she gasped.

"Eggman!" a new voice interupted and she was dropped.

"Shadow?" she asked weakly.

He picked her up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she blushed.

"We told you he was evil," he said smugly.

She winced, "I could tell."

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno. My ribs kinda hur-hey!" he'd set her down and gently prodded her ribs, "Ow!"

He scowled, "He broke them."

She wrinkled her nose, "Ugh."

He picked her up again and she gritted her teeth to hold back a scream of pain. He ran off towards where Sonic was and she saw the blue hedgehog talking to an orange two-tailed fox.

"What happned?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman," Shadow growled.

She blushed and they took her inside. He laid her down on a bed.

"How do we fix them?" Shadow asked.

Sonic groaned, "I'll get Amy and Cream."

He raced off and Kayla winced, "Dang ribs."

Soon Sonic was back, followed by a pink hedgehog, and a small rabbit, "Eggman broke her ribs," Sonic explained.

Amy sighed, "Alright, you two get out!"

Shadow and Sonic shuffled quietly out of the room, "I'll get the bandages ready," the rabbit said.

Amy lifted up her p.j top and she yelped, "Hey!"

"Oh calm down," Amy snapped, "Cream, hand me the bandages."

She blushed, but soon her ribs were held tightly in place, "There!"

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Now just rest for the next two days. Don't get out of bed," Amy warned.

"Okay," she sighed.

They left and she buried her face in her pillow. That was embarrassing, she thought miserably.

**Lol, again, sorry. Read next chapter and review please! ~tfflv**


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the constant pains that aroused during the night, she slept fitfully. She woke up at eight, laid there staring at the ceiling, and wishing she could go run around outside. She looked over at the table next to her and was surprised to see a laptop. Figured you'd want this back, was the note that had been taped to the front. She opened it, plugged in the charger, and typed.

A soft knock at the door jerked her out of her zone, "Come in."

Sonic walked in the door, "Amy's making breakfast, want some?"

"Sure!" she exclaimed, "But...I'm not supposed to get out of bed."

He winked, "Don't worry. We'll bring it up."

He left the room and returned a minute later, carrying a large tray of breakfast food, "Thanks, Sonic," she said, digging in.

"No problem," he replied, leaving again.

She swallowed a mouthful of eggs and looked out the window. The day was perfect for running. Blue skies, bright sun, and a slight breeze. She sighed, ate the rest of her food, and then went back to writing.

"Kayla? You seemed lonely," the little rabbit said walking in the room, "So me and Cheese picked you flowers."

"Chao!" a little chao said.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, "I love flowers."

Cream held out a small daisy crown, "We made this for you."

She bent her head and let the small rabbit put it on her head, "Can you hand me a mirror?" she asked.

Cream handed her one, "It looks really pretty!"

She held up the mirror and grinned widly, "It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," Cream said happily, "So why were you staying with Dr. Eggman?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know. He just came to my house one night and convinced me he was my uncle...but I can't remember anything before that."

"Maybe Eggman took your memory away," she suggested.

"Or maybe it's not her memory at all," a dark voice interupted.

They both jumped and Shadow folded his arms, "You think Eggman gave me a false memory?" she asked nervously.

"Most likely," he said.

"It does sound like something Eggman would do," Cream admitted, "But why?"

"He might have figured I'd know that he was lying," she suggested.

"Or maybe he didn't take you," Shadow said.

"What do you mean?"

"He probably created you."

"Like professor Robotnik created you?" Cream asked.

"Yes."

She shuddered, "So..."

"He probably used professor Robotnik"s notes," Shadow went on, "So you were probably created to help him take over the world."

She paled, "But I would never do that! I-I can't!"

"That was the problem," Shadow finished.

"I-i-I am supposed to be evil?" she asked fearfully.

"Yes, but you're not."

"So, you're not going to take me away?"

"No."

She relaxed a little, "Then, that's why he tried to kidnap me."

"Yes. He probably figured out how to make you evil."

"Then, I'm still dangerous?"

"It depends on how you look at it."

"I don't think you're dangerous," Cream interupted, "I think that you're really nice and our friend."

"Thanks Cream," she said gratefully.

She looked back to where Shadow had been, but he was gone, "He's not very social," Cream explained.

"Oh," she lowered her gaze, "Cream, about what you just said. What if Eggman does make me evil?"

Cream didn't look up from the flowers she was twirling together, "Sonic wouldn't let that happen and even if it did, we wouldn't give up until you were back to your real self."

She blinked, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," she muttered, looking back out the window.

**Aw...Cream's so cute. Read the next chapter and review if you agree ;). ~tfflv**


	6. Chapter 6

She stood up, finally able to and leaned out her window. The air was still warm and a soft breeze slightly moved her hair. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and then walked downstairs. Everybody had already taken off, except for Tails, who looked like he'd just gotten up too.

"Hey Kayla," he greeted sleepily.

"Hi Tails, stay up to late working on the X-tornado?" she guessed pulling out some cereal and a bowl.

"Yeah," he admitted, eating a granola bar, "Why were up?"

She poured milk onto her cereal, "I was just excited for today. I finally get to move around."

Tails smiled, "Cool."

Just then, Sonic walked in, "Hey sleepyheads. Finally up?"

They laughed, "Morning Sonic."

"See ya later!" he said running out the door.

She sat down at the table and ate her cereal. After she finished, she ran upstairs, and pulled her clothes on. She had a blue t-shirt and bootcut jeans. She slipped on her bracelets and went back downstairs.

"See ya later, Tails!" she said running out the door and right into Shadow.

She landed roughly on her behind, "Ow."

He helped her up, "Where are you going?"

She blushed, "Just for a run."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Wh-oh...well I don't care. I'm going," she began to take off, but he grabbed her wrist.

"No."

She jerked out of his grasp, "It's not up to you."

She raced off, but soon he caught up to her, "You'r not going alone."

"Why won't you trust me?" she snapped, in one of her rare outbursts, "I've been stuck in bed and I want to run...ALONE!"

She veered off and zig-zagged between the trees. She began to slowly enjoy herself and sighed contentedly. Suddenly, she grinned mischeviously, and began to spin around in circles until she fell back into the grass. She laughed happily and just let the sun warm her face.

She eventually stood up, brushed herself off, and ran back towards the base. Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground, and someone pinned her to the ground.

"Hey!" she shouted, struggling against the stranger.

"Charmy, get off of her!" someone growled.

"Yeah. We're not supposd to tackle her!" another voice added.

"Oops!" the stranger climbed off of her, "Sorry."

"I told you we shouldn't have given him those gummy bears," a purple chameleon said.

"Hehe. I didn't expect him to eat the whole bag!" a crocodile exclaimed.

"Yeah right! Vector let me!" Charmy exclaimed.

She stood up and began to walk away, "Hold it!" the chameleon instructed.

She turned around and began to run away, "Espio! You scared her!" Vector yelled.

She ran into the base, "There're these weirdos that just tackled me outside!" she exclaimed.

Tails looked out the window, "Oh, that's the Chaotix. You don't have to worry about them...usually."

"But...they just attacked me!"

They suddenly appeared and Tails went outside. They walked inside and she tensed.

Vector looked a little nervous, "Heh. Sorry about that. We just saw you and wanted to say hi!"

"Unfortunatly, Vector gave Charmy a whole bag of gummy bears," Espio said.

Charmy rocked back and forth, "They were yummy!"

"Anyways, I'm Vector, that's Charmy, and this is Espio," Vector introduced.

"I'm Kayla,"" she said slowly.

"Nice to meetcha! Anyways, we'd better get goin'. See ya around!" with that the Chaotix walked out.

She sighed with relief, "They scared me, when Charmy tackled me. I'm glad they just wanted to meet me."

Tails laughed, "Yeah."

She began to walk upstairs and went into her room. She picked up her laptop and started to write again. Suddenly, there was a tap at her window, and without thinking she opened it.

"He-Aah!" she shrieked as one of Eggman's robots picked up her up and clamped something over her mouth.

She struggled against the thing, but it tied her up, and threw her into tthe Egg Carrier.

"Hello, Kayla!" Eggman greeted slyly.

She pushed herself into the back of the ship and glared at him. She jerked against the ropes and screamed against the gag.

"It's no use," Eggman said, "Now just be a good hedgehog and do what I say."

She screamed louder against the gag as he took off. The gag came loose for a second and she took advantage of it.

"Help! Shadow!" she yelled before Decoe tied the gag again.

A flash of gold appeared and Shadow stood there, "Aah! Shadow!" Eggman exclaimed.

He grabbed her and jumped off the ship. He set her down next to a tree and attacked EggmanKs ship, sending it flying. He came back down and untied her.

"Thanks Shadow," she said gratefully.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was in my room and one of his robot came," she explained.

He helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she blushed.

**Aw...isn't that cute? Hehehe. Read next chapter and review please! ~tfflv**


	7. Chapter 7

She gazed around her freshly painted room and smiled. It was painted to look like different nature scenes: on wall was the ocean, another was the forest, another was a snowy barren, and the last one was a desert. She laid down and tried to think of something to do. Everybody was out doing something, even Shadow had taken off, so she was alone in the base. She bit her lip and decided to go out front.

She walked out and sat down next to a little flower garden. Their perfumes smelled wonderful and she sighed happily. Eggman hadn't shown up for a while and everything was going well. The sun beated down on her and she felt herself growing warmer. Yes, verything was perfect.

She suddenly heard something and her ears twitched. Her eyes shot open and she gazed around the seemingly empty yard. She furrowed her eyebrows and moved cautiously towards the forest. Something flew out and she dodged, but another one got buried in her neck, and she passed out.

She stirred and opened her eyes, "W-w-where am I?"

No one answered and she realized that she was inside a small cell. She looked down and saw that she was chained up as well. Jerking against them had no effect and she laid down, defeated. A door opened and a man walked in.

"Hello," he said politely.

"Where am I? What do you want with me?" she asked nervously.

"Where you are is in the G.U.N testing facilities. What we want with you is to figure out what makes you tick," he replied maliciously.

She shuddered, "Please, just let me go."

He smirked, "Let the tests begin."

He left and fear swept over her. She began to tremble, suddenly the table began to hum, and suddenly her entire body was wracked with electricity. She gasped and thrashed violently against the restraints.

"Stop!" she begged, "Stop!"

The electric flow ceased and she laid back, breathing heavily. As she did so, the restraints vanished, but the room began to fill with water. She backed up against the wall as the water continued to rise. Soon it was up to her neck and then it covered her completely. She splashed frantically and once her head came above water, sucked in a breath of air, before the water submerged her agin.

Air bubbles flew out around her and black dots blurred her vision. Right before she fell into unconsciousness, the water disappeared, and she fell forward, trembling violently. Some men walked in, pushed her back onto the table, and the restraints returned. They walked out, then some men in lab coats entered, with a cart full of needles.

One of them picked one up and jabbed it into her upper arm. She gasped in pain and then more and more needles were injected into her. Some were sticking out of her stomach, there were some in her arms, and her legs. Suddenly one jabbed into her neck and pain erupted throughout her.

She began to sob and slowly the needles were removed. They walked out and the retraints were released again. She fell off and curled into a ball, still trembling from the pain.

A small hatch in the door opened and a small piece of bread was pushed in. She took a small bite, then finished the rest of it, and she curled back into a ball. Then she began to itch.

**Heh. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I can't help it. Read next chapter, then it'll be okay, and REVIEW! ~tfflv**


	8. Chapter 8

"W-what's going on?" she asked resisting the urge to scratch herself.

No one replied and she frantically tried to make it stop. She softly scratched her arm, then gasped as it began to bleed. She began to tremble and the itchiness wouldn't go away.

"Please, stop," she begged.

Suddenly it disappeared and she sighed with relief. She was still exhausted from all the other torture they were putting her through, so she curled up, and slept.

"Kayla!" a voice yelled.

She blinked sleepily, "Huh?"

Someone picked her up and her head began to spin. She hung there limply and felt herself moving faster and faster. Suddenly she was laying in her bed, and bandages were wrapped around all of her wounds. The room slowly zoomed into focus and she saw that Shadow was there.

"Shadow?" she asked weakly.

His gaze flicked over to her, "Yes?"

"Y-you saved me," she realized.

"Yes."

She blushed, "Thanks."

He stood up and left abruptly. She lowered her gaze and felt a little guilty. Tears filled her eyes, but she fought them back, and laid down on her pillow. I wish Shadow was more social, she thought.

For the rest of the day her room remained empty. She wanted to pull out her laptop, but her arms were to heavy, and the bandages wouldn't let her do that anyways. She had nothing to do and began to feel like she was going to go insane. Finally, she just closed her eyes, and "daydreamed".

_She was running. She didn't know where, but something told her to keep running. Something was close behind her...something evil. She gasped for breath and ran faster._

_Suddenly something wrapped around her legs and pulled her to the ground, "Help! Someone!"_

_Suddenly a bitter liquid was forced down her throat and she gagged. Her head felt light, the whole world was spinning, she was panting heavily, and all she wanted to do was get away. The thing rose over her and she flinched._

"Kayla!" she jerked awake.

"Huh?"

Amy was standing next to her, "Calm down! I'm just trying to give you medicine!"

She relaxed, "Sorry, I was having a bad dream," she muttered.

Amy filled a spoon with a brown liquid, "Take this."

She drank the liquid, gagged at the taste, but finnaly got it down. Amy closed the lid of the medicine and walked out. She was still breathing heavily from the nightmare, but soon managed to calm it down.

She looked outside and saw that it was raining. She didn't like the rain, it was sad, like someone was crying. Snow was another problem, it was cold, and unfeeling. She shuddered and tried to go back to sleep, but her door opened again, and Shadow walked in.

She blushed and wouldn't meet his eye, "Hi, Shadow."

"Do you know why they took you?" he asked.

"Well," she remembered the man's earlier words, "He said that they wanted to figure out how I worked."

"Who?"

"I don't know. He never told me his name."

He put a hand to his forehead, "What did they do to you?"

She shuddered, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"You have too."

She flinched, "I-i can't."

"Tell me."

His red eyes flared and she winced, "I-i...th-they...uh..."

"Tell me now!"

She started to cry, "I can't talk about it right now! They tortured me!" she gasped for air and buried her face in her pillow.

"What did they torture you with?" he demanded.

She didn't reply.

"Answer me!"

She buried her face deeper.

He grabbed her roughly, "What did they do?"

She gasped in pain, "You're hurting me!"

He let go, suddenly realizing what he was doing, but remained where he was, "What did they do?"

She was crying again, "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Tell me."

"They electrecuted me! They almost drownt me! Then they stuck needles in me and made my entire body itch like crazy, okay!" she snapped, then fell back onto the bed, and buried her face in the pillow sobbing.

She heard the door open and close again, but didn't look up. There were no footsteps going down the hall, so either he was standing outside the door, or he was still in the room. Her shoulders heaved and a whole new wave of tears flooded the pillow. She didn't want to remember what they'd done to her, wanted to forget, but Shadow wouldn't let her, and now she was completely distraught.

Slowly the tears made her exhausted, and she fell into a restless sleep.

**MEAN SHADOW! Don't be mad though, read the next chapter, and review, then you'll know why ;). ~tfflv**


	9. Chapter 9

Sunlight made her open her eyes, "Blegh. Sun, go back down!" she moaned.

Someone chuckled and she jerked upright, but no one was there. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but let it slide, and then laid back down. Great, another fantastic day of laying in bed, she thought sarcastically. She picked at the bandages, Maybe I can take these off now...

She peeked under one and didn't see anything, so she took it off, and there was nothing there. She looked at in confusion, then pulled the rest of the bandages off, and saw the same thing. What the heck is going on? she thought in confusion.

Suddenly she became aware of the cold metal wrapped around her and realized that she was still in the G.U.N laboratories! She opened her eyes and saw that there was a thick green gas in the air. She coughed and put her hand to her mouth. It slowly filtered out and she pushed herself up.

"Congratulations," the man said walking back in the room, "You survived."

She glared at him, but refused to speak. He walked around her in a circle and soon she became dizzy from trying to keep up with him.

He stopped in front of her, "It's to bad you're evil."

"I'm not evil," she muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said, I'm not evil," she repeated as calmly as she could.

"Sure, whatever you say," he said, "We're done for today, but tomorrow we start more."

She surpressed a shudder and instead smiled, "I'll be ready for ya."

He looked a little taken aback, but he left without another word. Once he was gone, a small bed appeared out of the wall, but she ignored it, and instead curled back up into a ball again. Sleep came slowly, but it still came.

I wish someone would save me, she thought helplessly and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Where is she Shadow?" Sonic asked again.

"I already told you, I don't know," he growled, "How about instead of interigating me, you go find her?"

"He's right," Amy interupted, "C'mon Sonic, she can't be far."

"It's been a whole day Amy," Sonic said, "She could be anywhere."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," Eggman interupted.

"What do you want?" Sonic growled.

"She has a pair of bracelets that she wears. They're tracking devices," he said wickedly.

"What's the catch?" Sonic asked wearily.

"No catch," Eggman said a little too innocently.

Sonic hesitated, "Fine, where is she."

"Don't," Shadow growled, "I think I know where she is."

"Where?"

He gritted his teeth, "G.U.N."

**Yay! See, it wasn't real, so don't be mad at Shadow. Are they gonna save her? Read the next chapter, review, and find out! ~tfflv**


	10. Chapter 10

The door burst open and someone knelt down next to her, "She's running a fever," Sonic mumbled.

She stirred and opened her eyes, "Sonic?"

Shadow ran in, "We need to hurry. More soldiers are coming."

Sonic scooped her up, "Let's get out of here!"

Her eyes were wide, "Is this real?"

They ignored her and raced outside. Shadow destroyed all the laser cannons and Sonic raced on with her in his arms. Soon they were out of range and ran into the forest. They walked into the base and she felt herself being placed back on her bed. Sonic felt her forehead and frowned.

Her eyes were closed and she squinched them in pain. No one spoke, but someone put a glass of water to her lips, and she drank eagerly. Once it was removed, she felt a little better, and found the will to fall asleep.

When she woke up again, there was another glass of water by her bed, and she drank it quickly. After it was gone, she got tired again, and fell asleep.

The next time she woke up, she stayed awake. It was dark, but she didn't care. The covers over her were extremely warm and she kicked them off. Cold air welcomed her and she stood up.

"Lay back down," a dark voice commanded.

She obeyed and Shadow pulled the covers back over her, "But I feel fine."

"But you're not," he said.

She glared at the covers, "Can I at least take the covers off? They're too warm."

"No."

She sighed, "I'm bored."

"Too bad."

She let her gaze flicker to the ceiling and then all around the room. She began to reach for her laptop, but he slapped her hand away.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"You need rest," he snapped.

She folded her arms and glared at the covers, "I've been asleep for the past day."  
>He ignored her and she groaned again. She looked out at the night sky and rolled over onto her stomach so she could look out the window. She put her hands under her chin and watched it contentedly. She looked back at him and suddenly felt something she never had before.<p>

It hit her so suddenly she gasped in surprise and blushed deeply. He didn't do anything though, so she just bit her lip, and went back to gazing out the window. What was that? she wondered, It felt like I got electrocuted...but in a good way.

She sighed and slowly grew even more bored. She tossed back and forth, trying to keep herself entertained.

"Would you stop?" he snapped suddenly.

"Sorry. I'm bored," she replied, blushing.

"Go to sleep and you can get up tomorrow," he said.

"Fine. I'll try," she relented and closed her eyes.

When he had talked, she got goosebumps, and chills ran down her spine. What was this feeling?

**Looks like Kayla's getting feelings for Shadow, but does he feel the same way? Find out later! And please, please, PLEASE, review! Thanks! ~tfflv**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, she woke up, and jumped triumphantly out of bed, "Finally!"

Shadow had evidently left and she felt kind of stupid, but walked downstairs anyways, and started making eggs. She was pouring catsup on them, when Shadow popped up. She yelped and squirted catsup all over the counter.

"Oops," she blushed, pulling out a rag, "You scared me."

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Making breakfast?" she stuttered, blushing deeply.

"Why are you out of bed?"

"Um..you told me last night that if I went to bed I could get up in the morning," she said, starting to eat the eggs.

He scowled, "I didn't mean that."

She swallowed, "Well you could've told me that."

Goosebumps started to rise on her arms, "You need to get back in bed."

"Can I eat first?" she asked.

"You can eat in bed."

She groaned, "No way. I'll eat down here."

Suddenly she was slung over his shoulder, "Hey!"

He took her up to her room and forced her into bed, "Stay here."

She glared at him, "I was trying to eat that!"

He ignored her, went downstairs, and came back with the eggs, "Here."

"I don't want them," she said stubbornly.

"Fine," he snapped and went back downstairs.

She tried to calm the butterflies that were floating around in her stomach, What is going on with me?

Shadow walked back in, "Stay here," he instructed.

"Why?" she groaned.

"Because we don't know what they did to you," he explained angrily.

She winced, "Don't talk about that."

"What, G.U.N?"

Tears stung her eyes and she looked away. He sighed, but she ignored him and snuggled closer to the pillow.

"Look..." he began.

"Just stop!" she snapped, "I don't care!" she suddenly realized what she was doing and turned the other way.

"Fine," he growled, walking out of the room.

Way to go genius, she thought angrily, setting her laptop on her lap. She pulled the screen up and began to type, letting her thoughts out with the thrum of keys. Suddenly she realized that he wasn't there, and she climbed out of the bed. She stretched and walked around the room to wake her legs up.

Suddenly Shadow walked back in and she jumped, "Get back in bed," he growled.

She stood her ground, but felt the chills racing up her spine and the butterflies practically flying out of her throat, "I don't want to."

He picked her up and put her back on the bed, "Stay."

She glared at nothing, "I want to get out of bed. Why can't I walk around my own room?"

"You're not supposed to get up," he growled.

"I don't care!"

"Well I do!" he snapped, then looked away.

He cares! she thought, looking at him oddly, "You...care?"

"I'll be back in a minute," he said walking out.

She watched him go and her gaze lingered at where he'd been standing, He cares!

**Aw...Shadow! Teehee. Read next chapter and review please! ~tfflv**


	12. Chapter 12

"You can get out of bed now," Amy said distractedly, "We couldn't find anything wrong with you."

She immediatly jumped out of the bed, "Halelugiah!"

Amy smirked, "I almost thought you didn't mind."

"Huh?"

"You know...you seem to have a thing for-" she stopped abrubtly as the red and black hedgehog appeared.

Kayla blushed, ran into the bathroom, and pretended to be taking a shower. Then she decided against not taking one and did, then came out, and saw that Shadow was still there.

"EEP!" she squealed running back into the bathroom.

"Get out you creep!" Amy yelled, "You can come out now, he's gone. I'll go too."

She heard the door close and cautiously peeked around to make sure everyone was gone. They were. She sighed with relief and made her way to the closet. She pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, then grabbed her sneakers, and went outside. She jumped as she ran into Shadow.

"Ah!" she yelled.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Um...can I go eat first?" she asked, blusing deeply, and feeling the chills run up her spine.

"Fine," he relented and she quickly walked down the stairs.

Amy winked as she walked by and whispered, "Shadow."

She blushed even more and ran into the kitchen. She made a piece of toast, not really hungry for anything else, and quickly ate, hoping to run off before Shadow could talk to her.

She brushed her hands off, ran outside, and to her dismay, saw Shadow waiting for her. She pretended like she'd known he was there all along, but must've failed, because he glared at her like he'd known her plan.

"What do want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"You being alone. You can't do it anymore," he explained.

She folded her arms, "I can take care of myself."

"And you've proven that by being abducted by Eggman and G.U.N," he said sarcastically.

"Look, with Eggman I'd just barely recovered, and G.U.N caught me by surprise," she insisted.  
>"It doesn't matter. You need to stay with somebody," he said.<p>

"I don't care what you say. I can do what I want. Nobody's keeping me here, I'm staying on my own free will," she snapped, "You're not the boss of me."

She saw him seem to grow darker, "Fine, but don't cry for help when you need it."

He ran off and she felt the anger sweep out of her. She almost felt ashamed, but shook it off, and ran into the forest. Once she was far enough away, the shame took over, and she sank down, trying to fight it off. She leaned up against a tree and banged her head on it.

"Hello again," Eggman said wickedly.

"Not now," she grumped, "Can't you tell I'm in a bad mood?"

He ignored her and his robot began attacking her. She dodged smoothly, landed a good kick on it, and ran in the other direction. Thankfully she was faster than Eggman and soon figured she was a safe distance away. There, she thought smugly, I told Shadow I could take care of myself...but...where am I?

She almost face palmed herself, but decided not to, and tried to retrace her steps. Great, now I'm hopelessly lost, she thought grumpily, I can totally take care of myself.

"Hey there, Kayla!" Vector exclaimed suddenly popping out of the trees.

"Vector?" she asked in confusion.

"How's it goin'? We saw that you were lost, so we thought we'd help ya get back home," he said.

"Oh...thanks. I could use it," she admitted.

"Come on, it's just a little farther this way," he explained and began tromping off through the trees.

She followed him and soon came out into the clearing where the base was, "Thanks Vector," she said gratefully.

"No problem!" he replied.

She began to walk off and was soon met by Shadow, "Hello again," she said sarcastically, all the while heat flushing her cheeks.

"So you can take care of yourself huh?" he asked, gesturing to Vector.

"I ran off from Eggman," she said quietly, "And didn't pay attention to where I was."

He put his hand to his forehead, "Great."

She blushed even more, "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't need to be babied."

"Fine," he agreed, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Is it because of-" she stopped and bit her lip.

"Yes," he said quietly.

She stood there awkwardly, "I'm gonna go see if anyone needs help doing anything."

She ran inside and felt the heat from her cheeks blazing like a bonfire.

Vector watched the whole scene unfold, Wow, Kayla must really like Shadow. To bad their both to awkward to say anything. Maybe the Chaotix Detective Agency could be of assitance...

**Uh-oh, the Chaotix are getting involved *face palm* why Vector? Why? Read next chapter and review please! ~tfflv**


	13. Chapter 13

The sky was just turning dark, so she cautiously went outside, and began to stroll through the forest. She wore a dark purple hoodie, sweat pants, and some bubble gum pink flipflops. She smiled happily, jammed her hands into her pockets, and walked down the small path. She heard a twig snap behind her and whipped around, but didn't see anything, and went along tensely.

She didn't hear anything else and soon relaxed.

Suddenly, she whippped around, and saw Shadow walking behind her, "Seriously!"

He didn't say anything.

She groaned, "I can't go outside for two minutes, can I?"

"No," he smirked.

She turned around and ran off, wanting to be alone for once, but instead got caught in a giant net, "Hey!"

Shadow ran up, "This is why you can't be alone."

"I wouldn't be in this mess if you would quit stalking me!" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she blushed deeply.

"I'll get you down," he said and jumped onto the tree branch.

"Now," Vector whispered and Charmy let the net fall.

"Eep!" she shrieked as she and Shadow tumbled down a hill.

They landed roughly on the ground, "Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"I'm fine," she said rubbing her head, "Just a little sore."

"Go!" Vector commanded and Charmy pulled the trap door.

"Ah!" she immediatly clung to the closest thing (Shadow) and they fell into a deep pit.

He grabbed onto a branch and their fall was momentarily stopped. Her face was buried in his chest and she clung desperatly. He cautiously lowered them down to the ground and set her down.

She blushed, "Sorry."

"What is going on?" he wondered.

"Charmy, go!" Vector ordered.

Suddenly, a tarp was thrown over the top of the hole, and they were left in darkness, "Oh man," she grumbled.

As if that wasn't enough, something began to fall through it, "What is this?"

She sniffed it and gagged, "I don't know, but it doesn't smell good."

Then to finish it off, a bunch of snakes slithered out of the side walls, "What in the-"

He was cut off as she jumped up and into his arms, "EW! I hate snakes!"

Then the rattling starting.

"Ohmigosh we're gonna die!" she yelled hysterically.

"Calm down," he ordered.

They backed up against the wall and the snakes curled up around them, "Gross, gross, GROSS!"

Shadow began to shoot chaos spear at them, then suddenly looked up, wrapped his arm around her waist, and jumped up to the top of the hole. He landed on top of her and she blushed.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I-i-'m f-fine," she stuttered.

He stood up and helped her up, "You sure?"

"Y-y-yeah. I just don't really...like snakes," she shuddered, "They're creepy."

"Last phase!" Vector whispered and the crew set work.

"Help!" someone yelled weakly.

"Oh no, someone's in trouble!" she exclaimed heading towards it.

Shadow followed behind her and soon they came to a clearing, "There's no one-"

"Freeze!" voices shouted, "Give us the girl!"

Shadow pushed her protectively behind him and she shrunk away, "G.U.N," she whispered fearfully.

"I won't let them hurt you," he assured her.

Soldiers stepped out around them, "Give her to us."

"No," he growled.

They raised their guns, "Then you're coming with."

He raised his hand, "Shadow, don't!" she exclaimed.

He looked back at her, "Why not?"

"Don't hurt them. Please," she begged.

He lowered his hand, "Alright."

The soldiers surrounded them, clamped handcuffs on, and dragged them away, "Wait, this wasn't supposed to happen," Vector said.  
>"<p>

Way to go genius, now G.U.N's got them," Espio growled.

She walked with her head bowed, a soldiers gun pointed at her back, and guilt growing in her stomach. Shadow kept looking at her worriedly, but she always shook her head, and they kept going.

**What'd I tell you? *Face palm* Vector fails at romance. What's going to happen to Shadow and Kayla though? Read next chapter and review to find out! ~tfflv**


	14. Chapter 14

They threw them in a cell and she began to cry, "I'm sorry, Shadow. I got us into this mess."

Suddenly his arms were around her, "It's okay."

She buried her face in his chest, "No it's not. I should've let you deal with them. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to see anyone die."

"It's okay," he whispered.

Eventually her tears dried, "Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"What're they going to do with us?"

"I don't know."

She shuddered, "I don't like it here."

Suddenly the man from before walked in and she jumped from his arms, "Hello, again."

She gulped and Shadow glared at the man, "Stay away from her."

The man laughed, "Nice to see she has some company. She'll need it," with that he left.

She sank down, "I don't like him."

"I won't let them hurt you," he assured her.

She looked up with large eyes, "Really?"

"Never."

She hugged him, "Thank you."

At first he was stiff, but then he hugged her back. After a while he noticed that she was asleep and smiled. He didn't see a bed, so he held her, and leaned up against a wall.

She slowly stirred and woke up in his arms. She blushed, looked up, and saw that he was asleep. She moved slowly away and he jerked awake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," she muttered.

"You're fine," he assured her.

She sat up and looked at her hands, "This sucks."

"Yeah."

She laughed, "I don't get how I can be happy right now."

He suddenly started laughing too, "I don't think it's just you."

Soon the whole room was filled with laughter, "What's-ha-going-hehe-on?" she asked inbetween laughs.

"I-hehehe-don't-hahaha-know," he gasped.

She tried to gasp for air, but found it impossible, and slowly she began to lose consciousness. Before she did, she stopped, and slowly the laughter faded away.

She coughed, gasping for air, "Not again."

He held her close and she trembled, "It's okay."

"I just wanna go home," she whimpered.

"I know."

She slowly stopped trembling and just let him hold her, "Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about Maria?"

He winced, "I don't think I can talk about it."

Her face fell, "Oh, okay."

"How do you know about her anyways?"

She blushed, "I went snooping in Eggman's base."

"Oh."

She lowered her eyes, "Sorry."

"You're fine."

She sat up and looked at her hands again, "Eggman told me about you."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He told me that you saved some planet and the galaxy," she whispered, "You're really brave."

He opened his mouth to reply, but then saw something moving at the other side of the room, "Kayla, don't...move."

She froze, "What's wrong?"

"Snake," he whispered.

Her eyebrows shot up with worry and she felt something scaly scratch past her leg, "What is it?"

He looked, "I can't tell."

A small whimper escaped her and the snake began to rattle, "Rattle snake."

**DUHN DUHN DUHN DUUUHHNNN! Hehe, sorry, another cliffhanger. Don't worry though, read the next chapter, review, and don't be hanging off a cliff! ~tfflv**


	15. Chapter 15

"Just stay still," he whispered, raising his hand.

He threw chaos spear at it and the rattling stopped, "Can I move?"

"Yes, it's dead," he said.

She shuddered, "Ew."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just..." she shuddered again, "Snakes."

He hugged her, "It's okay."

She sighed and sat up, "I wonder what's next."

As if in response, she and Shadow were thrown against the wall, and metal straps wrapped around them. She struggled against them, but found it to be of no use, and sighed. Men came in with more needles and she flinched away. The wall opened up and came down to be sort of like a bed and the men set to work. She tried to jerk away from the needles, but they found her anyways, and she fought back tears of pain.

They didn't seem to be doing anything to Shadow, but she couldn't be sure, and someone jabbed one into her arm. She gasped as she saw it fill up with blood and tried to jerk away. They slowly removed it and left. The straps on the table disappeared and Shadow caught her before she could fall. A bunch of small holes were all over her and she was growing weaker by the second.

"They did this last time too," she coughed.

He grimaced, "What did they do to you?"

"I-i can't talk about it," she said weakly.

Her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep. He held her and waited for whatever was to come next.

She coughed violently and woke up. The whole room was filled with smoke and it felt incredibly hot. Her eyes widened as she saw the orange flames surrounding them and she felt Shadow pull them closer to the middle of the room. She coughed again, this time feeling something come up, and gagged.

She couldn't talk, the smoke was stinging her eyes, and clogging her nose. The little energy that remained in her was slowly draining away. She could tell that it was having affects on Shadow as well, but he was doing much better than she was. As usual, right before she could pass out, the fire was extinguished, and the smoke was gone.

She coughed again and red stained the floor, "Ugh."

A thing of water and two pieces of bread suddenly fell into the room and Shadow quickly got them. He pushed the water into her hands and she cautiously drank. Then he gave her both pieces of bread.

"But, you need to eat too," she muttered.

"You need it more," he said.

She took one, nibbled on it, then devoured it, and the other one. Then she just sat there and looked around the room.

"I hope the others can find us," she whispered.

"They'd better. I don't think you'll last long," he said as she coughed up more blood.

She was incredibly pale and she began to tremble, "I don't feel too good," she admitted.

"Come on," he said, "You need sleep."

She relented and fell asleep almost immediatly.

The man watched all this through the security camera on the wall, "Isn't that sweet? They're in love. Perfect."

"What do we do now sir? I don't think we can keep up the tests," a soldier said, "Her health is decreasing every second and there's not much left."

"I know," he said, "That was the whole point."


	16. Chapter 16

She could feel her life slipping away from her. She could feel Shadow's pain as he watched her die. She wanted to tell him not to worry, but couldn't find the strength to do it. So they sat in silence.

Time passed by slowly and the only way she could keep herself from slipping into blackness was from his breathing. One, two, three...she listened closely and felt his arms wrapped around her, trying to protect her, but failing. Ten, eleven, twelve...she desperatly wanted to comfort him, why did G.U.N have to be so cruel? Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen...they took Maria and now her. Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six...but why?

She heard a door open, heard Shadow's failed attempts, felt herself being carried away, and then felt nothing at all.

They'd taken her. No matter what he did, anyone he cared about always died, and now they were going to finish the job. He sat there emotionlessly and waited. Time ticked slowly by, as if trying to torture him, and then the door opened again. They threw her limp form in and he immediatly picked her up, expecting the worst. Only...she was healed.

The holes on her arms were gone, she wasn't coughing, and she looked healthier. She stirred in his arms and slowly opened her eyes.

"Shadow?" she asked.

"Yes?"

She blinked, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess they healed you," he said.

She winced, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"They're just going to almost kill me again," she shuddered, "We have to get out of here."

He looked around, "If there was some way we could get them to find us..." he looked suddenly at her wrists, "Let me see your bracelets."

"Um..okay?" she slipped them off and he examined them.

He found what he was looking for and pushed a small button on the inside, "Eggman told us that these were tracking devices. Let's hope he wasn't lying."

A few minutes later, the roof of the cell was ripped off, and they saw Eggman floating above them, "Hello!"

Shadow grabbed her and jumped onto the ship, "Get out of here!"

Eggman listened and began to drive off. Shadow held her close and she smiled up at him.

"We're free," she whispered.

"I know."

She laid her head on his shoulder and soon they landed, "Here you go, but don't think I'm not going to try, and make you evil," he warned her.

"Thanks Eggman," she said ignoring his threat.

She and Shadow took off through the trees and soon arived at the base. She took a deep breath and they walked through the door.

**Aw...read next chapter and review please! ~tfflv**


	17. Chapter 17

"You're alive!" Amy exclaimed.

She smiled, "Yeah."

"It's a good thing you got away," Sonic said, "I was about to call Egghead."

She blushed, "Well...he's kinda the one who got us out."

"WHAT!" Sonic and Amy yelled in unision.

"Shadow used my bracelets, evidently they're some sort of tracking device..."

"Oh! Right, Eggman was telling us about that the first time," Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go upstairs," she said, "I need a shower."

She walked up the stairs, and was about to go into her room, when she saw a cracked door. She pushed it open, then shut it immediatly, Shadow's room. Of course, it was painted black and red, but other than that it was bare. She went quickly into her room and took a shower.

Once she got out, she threw on a clean pair of emerald p.j's, and pulled on some red slippers. She wrapped her hair up in a towel, then went downstairs. Sonic and Shadow seemed to be in a heated discussion, Shadow looked extremely angry, and Sonic looked like he just wanted to get out of there.

"Hey," she said, interupting them.

"Hey, Kayla," Sonic replied, turning back to Shadow.

Shadow didn't say anything, but she still felt chills go up her spine. Did he like her? He had hugged her continiously at the facility, but...she shook the thought from her mind, and went back up into her room.

She grabbed her laptop, opened up a fresh page, and typed a list of everything G.U.N had done to them. Then she typed at the bottom: Shadow? She saved it under "BORING" and then closed the laptop. She sighed and laid down on the bed, it had been a long two days.

She woke up when she heard her someone messing with her laptop, "Sonic!"

He jumped, "Kayla! Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"What're you doing with my laptop!" she demanded.

He looked a little ashamed, "I want to know what they did to you guys. I figured you might've typed it, and I guess you did."

She ripped it from his hands, "Sonic! My laptop's private!"

"Sorry, but Shadow wouldn't tell me, and he said that if I asked you he'd rip my head off my shoulders."

She sighed, "That doesn't mean you sneak into my room and steal my laptop!"

"Sorry. I'll go,' he muttered, walking out of the room.

She tucked her laptop under her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Before she could her door opened again.

"What was Sonic doing in here?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing, just checking on me," she lied, blushing as she did.

"You're horrible at lying. Why was he in here?"

She rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to pretend he was gone.

"Kayla, what was he doing?"

When he said her name, she shuddered, "Nothing!"

"Quit lying. Was he asking you about-"

"No," she interupted.

"Then what was it?"

"I let him look at my laptop, okay?" she snapped.

"Just tell me the truth."

"I don't want to! Would you let me be alone for two seconds!"

"Fine," he left.

She laid back down, guilt building up in her stomach, and tried to go to sleep.

**And...the cute moments are gone. For now...mwahahahahahaha! Read next chapter and review please! ~tfflv**


	18. Chapter 18

She opened her eyes and gasped. Shadow was standing right next to her bed.

"What the heck, Shadow!" she exclaimed.

"What was Sonic doing here?"

She rubbed her temples, "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Just answer the question," he sighed.

"He was looking on my laptop," she admitted.

"For what?"

"He was looking at some stuff I wrote," she said.

"What stuff?"

"H-he, promise you won't kill him?"

"Fine."

"He was trying to find out what happened to us at the testing facility," she exclaimed extremely quickly.

"What! I told him not to-"

"Don't kill him!" she begged.

"Fine, but he'd better explain himself," he growled, stalking out of the room.

She sighed with relief and climbed out of bed. She pulled on her slippers, walked down stairs, and saw Sonic getting chewed out by Shadow.

"Look, I was curious!" he said trying to get away.

"I told you it didn't matter! You're going to cause her more stress than she needs!" he growled.

"Boys, calm down!" she exclaimed, "Shadow, it's fine. Sonic, just quit snooping!"

Shadow began to walk away, then shot one last glare at Sonic, "If you ever do something like that again..."

"Shadow," she groaned.

He ran outside, "Thanks, Kayla," Sonic said gratefully.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook," she warned.

"Heh," he gulped and ran outside.

She smiled and grabbed a granola bar. After she'd finished that, she went outside, and knelt next to the flowers. She held the petals of a white rose.

"So pretty," she muttered.

"What's your obsession with roses?" Shadow asked.

She jumped, "Would you quit doing that?"

He smirked, "So what's with the flowers?"

She blushed, "Th-they're just r-really pretty."

He knelt down next to her, "I don't see what's so special."

She moved away, "I-i...nevermind."

She stood up and walked to the other side of the house, "You didn't have to leave."

She jumped and saw Shadow leaning up against the wall, "Again?"

He smirked again, "Yes."

She sat down in the shade and looked at her hands, "Shadow..."

"What?"

She bit her lip, "Back at t-the facility...y-you...nevermind."

"What is it?"

She blushed, "D-do you..."

**OMS! Is she really gonna ask him! Read the next chapter, review, and find out! ~tfflv**


	19. Chapter 19

"What is it?" he asked.

She blushed deeply, "D-do you, l-l-l-like m-m-m-me?"

He looked a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"L-l-l-like...you know...do you, l-l-like me?" she stuttered.

He knelt next to her, "I care about you Kayla, and I guess you could say that I like you."

She brightened, "Really?"

"Yes."

She blushed, "Oh."

"What about you?"

"M-me? O-of course. Why else would I ask?"

He held her chin and forced her to look at him, "You don't have too."

She gazed into the bloodred eyes, "But i-i-I do."

He looked at her and chills ran down her spine. She was blushing fiercely and wanted nothing more than to look away. He held her steady though and looked at her curiously.

"W-what is it?" she asked nervously.

He didn't answer, but instead began to lean forward.

She jumped back, "Sh-shadow..."

He grabbed her chin again, "If you're not ready we can stop."

She blushed, "W-well...i-i-I just..."

"It's fine," he assured her.

"I just thought w-we should go somewhere more...private," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded and they stood up. They went inside and up to her room.

"Wait, do you want to go in my room?"

"S-sure," she said.

They walked into his room, "Why did you want to come inside?"

"I just f-f-felt...awkward," she blushed.

He held her face in one hand, "Are you sure about this?"

She bit her lip and nodded. He grabbed her chin and began to lean forward. She felt his lips against hers and they kissed. After a few seconds he pulled back and she felt her heart soar. His hand still remained on her cheek and she looked up shyly.

"That was...nice," she admitted.

He smirked, "Wasn't so bad?"

She smiled and kissed him again, "It was great."

With that, she stood up, and practically skipped into her room. She flopped down on her bed and sighed happily. Best...day...EVER! She squealed and everything was perfect.

**And the cute moments are back! YAYA! Teehee, this is one of my favorite chapters. I'll try and upload the next one as soon as possible, but until then: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ~tfflv**


	20. Chapter 20

A few hours after she'd left, Shadow walked into her room, and watched her sleep. Somehow she'd managed to stay above the covers and was currently holding her laptop to her chest. He gently tugged it from her hands, pulled the blankets over her, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep, rolled over, and hugged the pillow.

He smirked and left the room, but before he closed the door he couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt. Everyone he'd ever cared about was always taken away, this time he wouldn't let that happen.

She woke up under the covers and blinked in surprise. Then she smiled, Shadow. She sat up, got into a long sleeved purple sweater, bell bottom jeans, flip flops, and then made her way downstairs. She would've put on her bracelets, but Tails was busy getting the tracking devices that Eggman had made out of them, and putting in some of his own design.

She'd expected to see more than one person in the kitchen, but was suprised when she only saw Shadow...and he was cooking! She held back a laugh and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said, not looking up from the omelet he was making.

"Hi. I didn't know you could cook," she admitted.

He smirked, "On the ARK I had to make a few meals."

She blushed, "Oh. I should've figured."

He pulled out a plate, put the omelet on, and handed it to her, "Here."

She laughed, "I'll get a fork."

She walked over to where the silverware was and felt his arms slide around her, "Hang on."

"Shadow!" she blushed as he kissed her, "I just wanted a fork!"

He smirked, "You kissed back."

She looked down into the drawer and pulled out the fork, "Got one."

He chuckled and chills ran up her spine. She managed to slip through his arms and began to silently eat her omelet. Shadow just watched her and soon she felt a little awkward.

"Do you have to watch me eat?" she asked nervously.

"No. I could somewhere else."

"You don't have to go, I just feel weird when people watch me it," she blushed.

He turned around to clean the pan he used, "Better?"

"Yeah," she quickly ate the rest of the omelet and washed it.

After she was done with that, she attempted to put it back in the cabinet, but couldn't. She was about to give up when she felt herself being lifted up. She gasped, looked down, and saw Shadow raising her so she could put the plate away. She quickly did and he lowered her, but kept his arms wrapped around her.

She blushed some more as he carresed her cheek, "It's just us today."

"I could tell," she replied.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I dunno," she shrugged.

He grabbed her hand and led her downstairs, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movie?" she asked.

"Monty Python?" he suggested.

"What's that?"

He popped a movie in, "You'll see."

It was actually and incredibly funny movie about King Arthur and his knights searching for the Holy Grail. Her favorite part was when the Black Knight and King Arthur fought, but Shadow's was the man eating rabbit. Once it was done, he popped it out.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "Let's just talk."

He sat down next to her, "Shadow, can you just tell me about the ARK? You don't have to mention...her," she blushed.

"Okay," he relented, "What do you want to know?"

"I dunno. What did it look like?" she asked.

He smirked, "Want to find out?"

"Yeah," he suddenly snatched her up, held up a Chaos Emerald, and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

Then they were gone.

**Here's another chapter! I hope you like it. Of course, something might just happen on ARK that isn't entirely expected, so watch out! Please review, read, review, and most importantly ENJOY THE STORY! ~tfflv**


	21. Chapter 21

They landed in an old space station and she gasped. It was huge, but Shadow knew where everything was.

"This is where the emeralds would be used to power the Eclipse Cannon," he explained.

"Cool," she muttered, "But why would you want to use it?"

He winced, "You don't need to know."

"Okay. What next?" she asked.

He led her down a long hallway, "This was Maria's room," he said sadly, "We're not going in there."

She nodded and didn't ask to go in, "Where was your room?"

He chuckled, "I slept in the lab, c'mon I'll show you."

He took her hand and raced off down the hall, up some stairs, down another hall, and into a large room. There were a lot of broken tanks and sleeping chambers, and she could see the marks that bullets from the soldiers must've left. She shuddered and moved closer to Shadow.

"I slept here," he explained, pointing to the container directly in front of them, "But Maria and I usually had campouts in the entertainment area."

"Can we go there?"

"Yes," he took her hand again, but didn't run, and just crossed the hall.

The door wouldn't open, so Shadow had to ram into it, and knock it off it's hinges. She coughed as a bunch of dust came flying out and had to narrow her eyes to keep the dust out. Shadow suddenly pulled her to the ground and something came flying over their heads.

"One of the experiments survived," he muttered, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

He raced off and she just laid there, praying that the thing wouldn't come back. Soon she heard footsteps and looked up hopefully.

"It's okay, it's gone now," he assured her.

She nodded and they walked into the room. It was filled with an assortment of objects and was easily the largest room they'd seen, "Wow. Did you and Maria used to hang out in here?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Cool."

After she'd filled her hearts content with the room, he led her down another hall, and opened a door, "This is the kitchen. There are some canned things you can eat."

"Sounds good," she laughed as her stomach growled.

He smirked and pulled out some cans, "There's not much left, but I think there're some freeze-dried things."

He opened a cabinet that was secretly a freezer and pulled out some packages. He finally picked one out, cleaned a dusty pot, filled it with water, let it boil, then pour the contenets into the pot.

Then he pulled out some bowls and filled them with peaches, pears, and pineapple. Once everything was done, he set it down in front of her, and she began to eat.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, what is this stuff?" she pointed to the meat.

"You've never had steak before?" he smirked.

She blushed, "No, but it's good."

After she'd finished eating, she began to get extremely tired. She yawned and suddenly she was in his arms. He walked slowly down to a spare room and laid her in the bed. She looked at him sleepily and grinned.

"Thanks, Shadow," she said.

He kissed her on the forehead, "Good night."

Her body relaxed and soon her breathing became even. He began to leave, but looked back one more time. She's to innocent for her own good, he thought sadly, Just like Maria. He quickly left and went to wander the place he used to live.

**Okay, so the surprise twist ISN'T in this chapter, don't judge, it's coming! Until then (which will be very soon!) REVIEW, READ, AND ENJOY! ~tfflv**


	22. Chapter 22

She sat up suddenly, she didn't know why, and for some reason called for Shadow, "Shadow?"

She heard her door open and figured it was him, so she laid back down. Only when something cold and hard picked her up, did she realize it wasn't. She gasped and was about to scream when the thing clamed it's hand over her mouth. She struggled against it, but found it to be of no use, and just hung there angrily.

The thing disappeared in a flash of light and she blinked in surprise, Chaos Control?

They landed inside a familiar place and she began to struggle even more against the thing. It was Eggman's base. She shouted uselessly against the hand and wished that Tails had finished those bracelets. Once they were in a large control room, the thing threw her on a small platform, and a thick glass container slid down.

"Hello, Kayla," Eggman cackled, flipping on the lights.

"Eggman," she growled.

"Yes. I see you met your counterpart," he said wickedly.

She looked over and saw that the thing looked exactly like her, but was made of metal, "Let me go."

He just cackled, "No, I have to hurry before your boyfriend figures it out!"

"I already did, Eggman," a new voice growled, "Now let Kayla go."

"Get him, K-25!" Eggman commanded and the robot launched itself at Shadow.

He sommersaulted towards it, but was thrown back, and K-25 attacked. He dodged and threw Chaos Spear at it, but that was no use either. She watched in horror as it began to win and she tried to think of something they could use. Suddenly she got a very good idea.

"Hey K-25! SNAKE!" she yelled.

The robot version of her was momentarily distracted and Shadow hit a button on the back of it's neck. It froze and began to glow a dull red.

"What have you done?" Eggman exclaimed, "You've gotten us all killed!"

"Not all," Shadow growled, pushing another button, releasing her, and running off.

They got out right before the base exploded and they fell to the ground. Her quills jerked about madly in the sudden wind, debri flew all around them, but she could still hear Eggman shouting his 'revenge' speech at them. Once it was done, Shadow helped her up, and they ran off to the base.

"We have to hurry," he growled, "Eggman grabbed something and I think it might be the syrum to make you evil."

She gulped and ran faster. They were just a few feet away from the base when it struck. She gasped in pain and crumpled onto the ground. She gritted her teeth as the syrum seemed to attack her from every point in her body.

Shadow quickly pulled the needle out of her, "Crap!"

She could feel herself growing wicked, the real her was slipping away, and becoming replaced with something different, "No!"

She fought against the syrum, but it came back with a wicked strike, and threw her farther away, "Don't you dare go evil!" she heard Shadow yelling.

That gave her strength to fight back. She pushed the syrum effects away, until it finally gave, and she was her normal self. Just as she was sure of it, however, she felt it push her back, and lock the real her up. She tried uselessly to keep even just a little bit of her out, but the syrum pushed her back, and she was gone.

"Eggman!" he roared, still holding her limp body.

The evil doctor cackled, "You're to late, Shadow! The syrum will be taking over any second now!"

Red clouded his vision and he knocked Eggman out of the sky, "You've destroyed her!"

"No, I've completed what she was supposed to be," Eggman insisted.

"You've destroyed her!" he yelled and Eggman flinched.

"She was never supposed to be good," Eggman said calmly, "Now she's her true self."

She began to stir and her eyes shot open, "Kayla?" he asked, fearing what he would hear.

"Kayla, attack Shadow!" Eggman commanded.

She looked confused, "Wh-what? Wh-who are you? Wh-who am I?"

Both him and Eggman's mouths dropped, the syrum had clashed to much with her, now her entire memory was gone.

**Mwahahah! Told you there was a surprise twist! Actually, I kind of surprised myself. I was originally just going to make her go evil, but I think this is better. :) Anyways as always READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! ~tfflv**


	23. Chapter 23

The red and black hedgehog turned to the large man behind him and gave him a look that could kill, "Get...out...of here...NOW!"

She began to tremble and backed away, this hedgehog was dangerous. He saw her backing away and began walking towards her. She turned and ran, but felt him grab her wrist from behind.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

"Kayla?" he asked.

She pulled against his grasp, "Please, don't hurt me."

"I would never hurt you," he whispered.

She jerked uselessly against him and looked back with hurt eyes, "Please."

He winced, "You can't run off on your own. Eggman will find you."

She was trembling even more now, "Just let me go."

"Come on," he said pulling her in the opposite direction.

"No!" she shrieked pulling harder against him, "Leave me alone!"

"What'd you do this time Shadow?" someone asked.  
>"Eggman got her," he snapped, "Now she doesn't have her memory."<p>

A blue hedgehog appeared, "Kayla? What'd he do?"

"Wh-who are you?" she stammered, still jerking against the hedgehog's grasp.

"I'm Sonic, remember?" he said.

She shook her head and tried to get away again, "I-i don't remember anything."

"Nothing? Wow, this is bad. We can have Tails take a look, maybe he can get whatever's doing this out of her," Sonic said to the other hedgehog. "Come on," he commanded.

She hesitated, but these hedgehog's might have answers, so she followed. The red and black one still kept a tight hold of her wrist and she wanted nothing more than to run into the forest and hide.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled and a two-tailed fox came out, "Eggman did something to Kayla that made her lose her memory."

The fox turned to the red and black hedgehog, "Shadow, do you know what happened?"

"Eggman tried to make her evil, but instead she lost her memory," Shadow explained, "He injected some syrum into her."

Tails nodded, "Alright. I'll see what I can do, but it might be permanent. C'mon Kayla," he taking her hand.

Shadow released her and she followed the fox to a shed, "I'll take her to my workshop," he called.

He took her to a large jet, "Wh-where're we going?" she asked.

He smiled and held out his hand to help her up, "We're just going to my workshop. Don't worry."

She hesitated, but took his hand, and entered the jet. She buckled herself in and he took off. When she looked out the window and saw that Shadow was watching them go with a worried expression on his face. She looked away and soon they landed at his workshop.

He led her inside and into a small room, "Just lay down on the bed and I'll come get you in a second," he said.

She did as he said and laid down on a small bed in the middle of the room. She gazed at the ceiling and waited. A few minuted later, he came back, with a happy look on his face.

"I think I can get your memory back," he said.

"Really?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yeah," he assured her, "But you're really going to have to trust me." "Why?" He hesitated, "I have to get the syrum out of you and to do that I need to empty your body of most of your blood."

**Duhn duhn duhn! Jking. But is she going to get her memory back? Find out next chapter, but while you're waiting: REVIEW, READ, AND ENJOY! ~tfflv**


	24. Chapter 24

She shuddered, "Is there another way?"

"Not that I can think of," he admitted, "We could wait and see if anything comes back."

"Okay. I think I'll try that first," she said.

"Okay. I'll take you back to the base. I'm sure Shadow's worried."

She flinched, "He scares me."

"Shadow? But I thought...of course, you're memories gone. Don't worry, he'd never hurt you," Tails assured her.

She bit her lip, "If you say so."

He took her back out to the jet and they went back to the base, "Well?" Shadow asked the second they landed.

"We're going to wait for a few days and see if anything comes back," Tails explained, "If not, then the only other options are to leave her memory gone, or else I'd have to drain her of most of her blood to get the syrum out."

Shadow looked at her worriedly, "Fine."

"Do you wanna come inside?" Tails asked.

She nodded, "Sure."

They walked in, "Do you want to see your room?" Shadow suggested.

"S-sure," she stammered and he took her hand and led her up the stairs.

He pushed open her door and she looked around in amazement, "I feel like I should know this place...it seems so familiar."

"That's because it was yours," he explained, "Your laptop's over there."

She picked up the device and opened it, "Wow. I wrote a lot," she muttered, clicking on a bunch of documents, "Most of it's like a diary."

"Read it," he urged.

She began to read aloud, "Day 1: Hello, I guess you're my new companion. Uncle Eggman gave you to me for a present. I think it's so that I'll stay in my room. Oh well, it'll work for a while. Anyways, my name is Kayla and I'm a hedgehog. My Uncle's a doctor, but he doesn't ever seem to have any patients. It's a little odd. I'll tell you more tomorrow, it's getting late. ~Kayla."

"You probably wrote that before Sonic came," Shadow pointed out.

She opened the next entry, "You're right. This one explains it: Day 2: Someone put you next to my nightstand. I have so much to tell you.  
>"First off, Eggman isn't my uncle. I found that out the hard way (explained later). Sonic came the night that I first got you and took me away from him. At first I was scared, but now I know that it was actually a good thing.<p>

"After I got here, I fell asleep for a while, then Shadow came. He said that since I liked Eggman I was evil, and he took me into the forest. After a while he let me go, (this is the part where Eggman comes in) Eggman tried to capture me, but Shadow saved me, and brought me back to the base.

"It turns out that Eggman broke my ribs. They don't hurt to bad, but I'm still not supposed to get out of bed for a while. It's kind of boring, but I think that now I've got you back it won't be so bad. ~Kayla."

She looked at him, "Y-you-"

He cut her off, "Keep reading. I think it'll change."

She bit her lip and went on, "Day 3: Sorry I haven't written for so long, but nothing really happened. I can finally get out of bed now, but when I tried to go on a run, Shadow wouldn't let me. I was so mad, I just ran off, then I got tackled by Charmy, and met the Chaotix team. Vector is the leader, Espio's a ninja (isn't that cool!), and Charmy's extremely hyper. Well that's all for today. ~Kayla.

"Day 4: I feel so horrible. I got captured by G.U.N and they tortured me! It was terrible. First they electorcuted me, then they almost drownt me, then there was the needles, and they tried to trick me with a hallucination. It was so scary. In the hallucination Shadow was trying to get me to tell what went on, but I couldn't say, then he got mad, and tried to force it out of me. Of course he'd never really do that. I don't really want to say anymore. ~Kayla."

"How'd you even manage to get on?" he mused.

She smiled, "I snuck it while you were gone," she gasped, "I remembered something!"

"Keep reading," he urged.

"Day 5," she went on eagerly, "G.U.N came again. They took Shadow with us. I was so scared. They almost killed me, but they healed me. I knew it was only so they could hurt Shadow even more. I'm starting to wonder if he likes me. In the facility he was extremely protective and he showed a side I've never seen before. I don't know though, I can never be sure with Shadow.

"Anyways, before G.U.N came, me and Shadow seemed to be getting caught in these traps. I got caught in a net, then dropped on top of him, then we fell in a hole, and then we were surrounded by rattle snakes (ugh). It was super freaky, then he got us out, but I heard someone that needed help, so I ran towards it, but it was G.U.N. Shadow tried to protect me, but I wouldn't let him hurt them. I didn't want them to have a reason for hurting him.

"The tests were horrible. First they put laughing gas in the room that almost made me pass out, then put a snake in the room, thankfully Shadow killed it, and then they drew a lot of my blood. After that I was really weak and almost died.

"Of course, they healed me, and Shadow used my bracelets to let Eggman know were. It was weird being rescued by him, but we got to the base safely. ~Kayla."

"There's only one more," she whispered.

"Read it," he urged.

She took a deep breath and began, "Day 7: I've had the most wonderful day! If there were words to describe it I'd use them. He kissed me! He really and truthfully kissed me! Shadow! I never thought he would, but he did! I'm so happy. I can't really keep my thoughts straight, so I'm gonna go. ~Kayla."

He nodded, "I figured that'd be the last entry."

"Y-you kissed me," she said, "I-i remember it," she looked at him with wide eyes, "I remember you! Shadow!" she flung herself towards him and buried her face in his chest,

"I'm so sorry!"

He rubbed her quills gently, "It's okay."

She continued to cry and hugged him, "I don't ever want to forget again! Don't let me forget!"

"I won't. I promise," he whispered.

**And her memory's back! For the most part. Poor Shadow. :'( Until next time: READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! ~tfflv**


	25. Chapter 25

Over the next few days, everything seemed to be returning to her, except the G.U.N tests, which everyone figured was better anyways. She was also constantly laying out in a small clearing not to far from the base that was covered with daffodils and daisys. She'd just lay there, smile, and enjoy the flowers. One day as she was laying there, Shadow came to lay beside her.  
>"Oh, hey Shadow," she said happily.<br>He took her hand, "Why do you enjoy this so much?"  
>She looked at <span>the flowers<span>, "It's just so calm. It's something that I wish my life could be," she admitted, "Only having to soak up the sun, sway in the breeze, and not worry about someone trying to turn you evil or kill you. No worries, just...freedom."  
>"You have a way with words," he noted dryly.<br>She smiled, "It's true. Plus, it's a good place to think. I come up with ideas for my stories out here."  
>"Interesting."<br>She blushed, "Sorry. I shouldn't bore you with my rants."  
>He smirked, "You're fine."<br>She suddenly pointed at one of the clouds, "Look! That one looks like a heart!"  
>He chuckled, "You certainly are odd."<br>She stared in amazement at it and laid her head on his shoulder, "Sometimes I wish I could fly. Even if it was just for a while, but not in a jet. Like, actually grow wings, and just...fly."  
>He looked up at the clear blue sky, "I suppose it would be interesting."<br>She snuggled closer to him and sighed happily, "See what I mean? This is a great place to use your imagination."  
>He chuckled, "I guess."<br>She pointed at another cloud, "That one looks like a tree."  
>"Which one?"<br>She pointed to a thick one with various lines poking out of it, "That one! And that one looks like an apple! That one's a book! There's a laptop! Ooh! Look, that one looks like a guy that's parachuting!"  
>"That's not a cloud," he said, quickly pulling her into the trees, "Stay quiet."<br>She crouched behind a bush as a young soldier landed on his feet and pulled out a walkie-talkie, "I'm down. I found some impressions in this field."  
>Something that sounded extremely staticy came out the other side and he began to peer through the trees. Shadow grabbed her hand and they quietly made their way towards the base. They went into her room and he forced her down below the <span>window<span>. She whimpered and he put a hand over her mouth.  
>A light shone through the window and her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. It clicked off and they heard something fly away. There was a soft knock on the door and she froze in terror. Soon the knocking was a banging, then the door was forced in, and footsteps ran through the entire base.<br>Someone began to pound on the door and Shadow hid her under the bed, "Stay here," he whispered.  
>The door burst open and she heard them fighting. She watched as Shadow took down most of the soldiers, then started walking through the rest of the base. She trembled slightly, took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. Soon, Shadow returned, and pulled her out from under the bed.<br>"It's okay. Their gone," he assured her.  
>She trembled, "G.U.N?"<br>He shook his head, "No."  
>"Who was it?" she asked.<br>"I don't know."

**Another new enemy. Great! That's going to work out _so_ well! Keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying! ~tfflv**


	26. Chapter 26

"She can't stay anymore, Sonic, it's to dangerous," Shadow growled.

"Take it easy Shadow," Sonic said nervously, "I just don't see why you've got to overreact here."

"Overreact! Her safety is what I'm looking out for. She could've gotten killed, is THAT overreacting!" he demanded.

She bit her lip and opened her door. She went downstairs where their heated argument came to an abrupt stop.

"Mornin'!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"Did we wake you up?" Shadow asked.

She didn't meet his eyes, "No."

Before he could say anything, she quickly went into the kitchen, and grabbed an orange. She peeled it, threw the peeels in the trash, and began to eat the fruit. Juice dribbled down her chin, but she quickly wiped it away, and finished off the last bite.

Shadow walked in, "You heard, didn't you?"

She stood up and washed her hands, trying to avoid the subject.

He sighed, "It's for the best you know."

Tears bit her eyes, "If that's what you think."

"Look, I don't want to take you away, but you're not safe here."

"I'm perfectly safe here!" she snapped, "You just refuse to see that! One tiny thing happens and you go beserk!"

"You almost getting kidnapped is not tiny," he replied.

She turned away from him, "I know it's not perfect here, but nowhere would be. I'd be on the run for the rest of my life."

He scowled, "You wouldn't be alone."

"Yeah, I know," she muttered, turning the sink off, and drying her hands on a towel, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

She walked up the stairs and shut her door a little harder than she normally did. She buried her face in her hands and tried to keep the tears from falling. She heard her door open and someone sat on her bed. He tried to put a comforting arm around her, but she moved away and looked blankly at the dresser.

He lowered his hand, "Kayla, you've got to understand-"

"I understand perfectly well," she interupted, "It's fine."

"Obviosuly it's not," he replied darkly.

She winced, "I'm sorry. It's just," tears started to fill her eyes, "I finally have a steady life...now it's all going away!"

She buried her face in her hands again and sobbed. He pulled her into a hug and ran his hand over her quills comfortingly. She sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave! I like it here! Please don't take me away!"

"We don't have a choice."

She jerked upright and ran out of the room. Tears blinded her and she ran blindly through the forest. He soon caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Kayla..."

"No! I hate you!" she spat, running away.

She didn't want to see the hurt on his face, but the image remained burned in her mind. She continued to run until she found a small cave. She entered cautiously, saw that it was empty, and sank down. Shadow's face crept back into her mind and another tear slid silently down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

**:'( Sad chapter. Next one's scary. :) Read and then...You'll See! XD! read, Review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	27. Chapter 27

Sudden footsteps made her look up. A green hedgehog, wearing red shades, a black leather jacket, and a cocky smile stood in front of her.

"What's a pretty chick like you doin' out here?" he asked.

She lowered her eyes and didn't respond.

"Aw come on," he whined, "You can tell me."

She was suddenly forced to look into his bright blue eyes, "Wh-who are you?" she stuttered.

"Me? My name's Scourge. What's yours, babe?"

"K-kayla," she stammered, blushing.

He grinned, "The one that Shadow fell for?"

"N-not anymore," she muttered, "I-I have to go."

She attempted to stand up, but he held her in place, "No, come stay a while with me."

She jerked away, "I have to find Shadow."

He pinned her arms roughly behind her back and she gasped, "C'mon babe, it'll be fun."

"Let go of me!" she yelled, "Help! Help!"

He clamped his hand over her mouth, "Let's not ruin the fun. Shadow's gonna get a kick out of this."

She struggled against him as he gagged her to free his hand. He pulled out a green chaos emerald, "Chaos control!"

They landed inside a castle and she managed to get the gag out of her mouth, "What do you want with me?"

"All in good time babe," he said, forcing her up some stairs.

"Who are you!" she demanded.

"I told you, I'm Scourge. King of Moebius," he replied.

He forced her into a room, "Just let me go!"

He grinned wickedly, "No way. I tried getting you before, but that jerk Shadow came in. Now that I've got you," he stopped and looked at her evily, "Well, you'll see."

With that the door closed and a click told her it was locked. She wanted Shadow to be there and was regretting running from him. The room had a large king size bed with a white canopy draping over it and she sank down on the edge of it, refusing to cry. That Scourge guy could be watching me, she reminded herself, I can't cry.  
>S<p>

he sighed, laid down, and gazed at the ceiling. What does he want with me? she wondered, then shuddered, He creeps me out. She sat up and began to wander around the room. There were no windows and despite her best attempts, there were no secret panels.

"It's no use you know," he said darkly.

She whirled around, "What do you want?"

He walked towards her and she backed up into the wall, "Just checking in."

He came closer and she ducked behind him, "Stay away from me."

He appeared suddenly behind her and forced her closer to a wall, "Hard to get, eh?"

She pulled away from him, "Leave me alone."

He laughed, "I can't wait to see Shadow's face."

**And, Scourge is in the story. Heh, sorry, couldn't help it! But dont' worry, Shadow's gonna have a good time with him. :) Mwahahahah! Read, review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	28. Chapter 28

Fear for Shadow began to creep into her mind, but she shook it off. Shadow was tough, he could take on this creeper. He still had her pinned against the wall, until she couldn't take it, kicked him, and ducked away. He scowled and advanced towards her.

"Not smart," he growled.

She backed away, "Stay away from me!"

He smacked her into a wall, "Don't tell me what to do."

Her hand instantly went up to her stinging cheek, "Shadow'd better hurry," she grumbled, running from the hedgehog again.

Before she could do anything else however, he had her arms pinned painfully behind her back, "Poor Shadow. He'll be crushed when he sees his girlfriends broken body."

She shuddered, "Leave me alone."

He twisted her arms and she gasped in pain, "This'll be fun."

Tears stung her eyes and he threw her to the ground. She rubbed her arms, then gasped again as he pinned her leg down. He put more weight on it and she began to cry.

"Please...stop," she begged.

He just grinned and snapped it. Tears fell down her face as more pain exploded through her.

"You're lucky, babe," he said wickedly, "But I'll be back soon."

With that he left, leaving her in her own pain and misery. She buried her face in her arms and cried.

A few hours later, she'd managed to fall asleep. The look on her face was calm and peaceful, until she heard the door open. She jerked awake and tried to pull herself away.

He loomed over her in the dark, "You know, you're pretty hot when you're asleep."

She wanted nothing more than to smack him, but decided better of it, and just ignored him.

"Silent treatment huh? I can fix that," he forced her up and pain exploded through her broken leg.

He grabbed her right arms and began to bend it in a way it wasn't supposed to, "Ow...stop!" she begged.

"Oh, so now you talk," he growled, bending it farther.

She whimpered in pain, "Please..."

He grinned at the sound of her pain, "Na, your pain is to enjoyable."

He snapped her arm too and she screamed, "Please! Stop!"

He threw her to the ground and she continued to cry, "Music to my ears."

She couldn't do anything and suddenly he was kissing her. She jerked her head away from him and he smirked.

"See ya tomorrow, babe," he said, walking out of the room.  
>She spit on the floor, trying to wipe the kiss away, and whimpered in pain. Her arm and leg were completely useless and unless someone came soon, the rest of her would be too.<p>

**(Shadow's POV)**

He'd been searching in the forest for over a day when it occured to him, "Scourge," he growled, grabbing his red chaos emerald, "You better not have hurt her. Chaos control!"

He appeared just outside of the castle, eyes blazing, and anger pounding through him.

She whimpered as he came back in, "Looks like your boyfriend's here. Should we make you more presentable?"

She tried to scootch away, but he slapped her across the face, and grabbed her left arm. He squeezed it and she cried out.

"Scourge!" she heard Shadow's voice and her heart soared, "Get away from her!"

He launched himself at the green hedgehog and knocked him off of her, "Shadow..."

"What did he do to you?" he muttered, seeing her broken body.

Scourge picked himself up off the ground, "Hello, Shadow."

Shadow whirled around, "You're going to pay for hurting Kayla!"

He began to furiously punch Scourge and knocked him down. Scourge smirked and kicked his legs out from under him. Shadow fell and Scourge was on top of him, punching him repeatedly.

"No!" she cried helplessly, "Shadow!"

He threw Scourge off of him and pinned the hedgehog into the wall, "You ever...touch her again!"

Scourge scowled, "Take it easy!"

His eyes blazed with fire and he pushed him harder against the wall, "Stay away from her if you know what's good for you," with that he knocked him unconscious and he came to kneel by her.

"Shadow...I-i'm sorry," she apologized as he looked her over.

"Just hang on," he said bluntly, "I'll get you back to the base."

He laid a hand on her arm and she winced, "Chaos control!"

**I hate you Scourge. That's about all I can say right now. ~:( Shadow, next time he shows up, you'd better murder him. Read, review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	29. Chapter 29

They appeared in her room and he gently set her on the bed. She winced and hissed through her teeth. His attention immediatly went to her leg, looking over, and probing it. She winced, but bit her tongue, and remained silent. He silently left the room, leaving her alone, and in pain.

"She's hurt, if you do anything..." she heard Shadow hissing.

"I'm not going to do anything!" Sonic exclaimed opening the door, "Wow. Scourge really got you good, huh?"

She flinched, "Y-yeah," she managed weakly.

He and Shadow stood next to the bed, "Sorry about this," he muttered, sticking something in her arm.

Her eyes immediatly widened as the needle broke through her skin. Slowly her head spun and she slept.

Sonic pulled the syringe out of her arm and looked at Shadow, "She needs surgery."

He scowled, "No."

Sonic sighed, "Shadow, if we don't do anything, she could die."

He winced, "Fine, but you'd better not do anything."

"What?"

"Just get it done," he growled, walking out of the room.

A few days later, she woke up in a recovory room, "Ugh..."

She tried to sit up, but someone gently pushed her back down, and she managed to peel her eyes open slightly, "Don't sit up."

"Shadow..." she muttered, smiling slightly.

"How do you feel?"

She opened her eyes a little more, "Fine...just a little sore...and numb."

He sighed with relief, "Good."

"Shadow, what happened?" she asked.

"I got you out of Mobeius and back here. Sonic had to knock you out to get you into surgery."

She looked down and saw that she was covered in bandages and her leg was held up, "Oh."

He stood up suddenly, "I'll be back in a minute."

She looked up, "Where're you going?"

He ignored her and walked out. She felt a little saddened with his departure, figuring she was going to crazy with boredom again. She sighed and zoned out, looking at the ceiling.

"You're kinda hot in bandages," a wry voice noted.

She jumped, "Scourge?"

He chuckled, "Hey babe."

"Get out of here!" she snapped.

"But your dreams are so much fun," he whined.

She blinked, "D-d-dreams?"

He laughed, "Yes. After I knocked you out, I decided to have a little fun while you were 'recovering'."

She glared at him, "Get out of my mind you creeper!"

"Be glad you are where you are right now," he snapped.

She shuddered, "What do you want?"

He grinned, "To break you in everyway possible, I've already done that physically, now I'll do it mentally."


	30. Chapter 30

She was standing in the middle of a huge fight. Shadow was standing to her far left and Scourge her right. Shadow was beat up badly, but Scourge was standing perfectly straight and unharmed. He advanced towards the broken hedgehog and smacked him aside. Shadow flew into a tree, but forced himself back up.

"Shadow!" she yelled.

They both looked in her direction and she realized that she'd been hiding. Scourge advanced towards her hiding place, but Shadow tackled him.

"Run!" he commanded.

She froze in terror as Scourge kicked him into another tree and he slid down, not moving. While she was unmoving, he'd managed to walk up right in front of her, and yanked her out of the trees. She yelped as he threw to the ground and smirked. She pushed herself up and ran over to Shadow's side.

"Shadow?" she whispered.

He cackled, "Don't bother. He's going to be out of it for a long time. You know it's all your fault, don't you?"

"W-what do you mean?" she asked fearfully.

"You, Kayla the hedgehog, are the cause of this," he insisted, "He did that to protect you, if you hadn't come along this wouldn't have happened."

Tears slid down her cheeks, "You're lying! It can't be true!"

She sobbed onto Shadow's unmoving form as he went on, "It is, and you know it. Poor little hedgehog, all alone, unwanted..."

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"You killed him," he said.

She clung desperatly to him, "No! No!"

"He's not going to respond...because of you."

She whirled on him, "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

He smirked, "Yelling at me won't help."

She stood up and ran into the forest, but suddenly he appeared, and grabbed her wrists roughly, "You're not getting away that easily."

She struggled, "Let go of me! Let go!"

He squeezed them and she gasped, "Now that he's dead, there's no one that will protect you."

She suddenly felt extremely weak and sunk, "No."

He still held her wrists, keeping her a foot off the ground, "There's a good girl. You can't fight it, babe."

She squeezed her eyes shut, "No."

Suddenly, she jerked awake, gasping, and crying.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy, so I haven't had time. Anyways, new chapters, I hope you enojoy! Read and review as well! ;) ~tfflv**


	31. Chapter 31

She woke up in a white bed. Her eyes focused and unfocused for a minute, trying to ajust to the new light. She groaned and sat up. She looked around and saw that she was alone...for now. She shuddered and threw her feet over the edge. Quietly making her way towards the door, she grabbed the handle twisted it, and found it to be of no use.

She sighed, sank down, and leaned up against the wall. While she did this, her eyes took in the room. It was painted a pure white, the carpet was a dark black in contrast, as were the curtains, but the bed was white, and the dressers were too. Upon closer examination, she found that the room adjoined a pure white bathroom, and dark curtained shower. She also peered in the drawers and saw that there were clothes in her size.

She dug through until she found a purple tee, skinny jeans, and a black tank-top. She went into the bathroom, locked the door, and dressed in the new clothes. They fit her perfectly and she felt happy that she was finally able to get a new pair of clothes on. Of course...she was still being held hostage by Scourge.

She shuddered and exited the bathroom. While she was turned to quietly close the door, she didn't notice the soft footsteps behind her.

"So you found the clothese, huh, babe?" he whispered in her ear.

She jumped, "Get away from me!"

She zoomed off to the other side of the room, but he just crossed his arms expectantly. He smirked and advance towards her. She backed up against the wall, trying to get as far from him as possible, and shuddered.

"Playing hard to get?" he guessed, "That's hot."

"Creep!" she spat.

His grin didn't falter, "At least I'm not harming you."

She didn't relax, "Stay away!"

He leaned in closer, "Why?"

She shuddered tried to run off, but he caught her, and knocked the wind out of her. She collapsed in his arms, panting, and he kissed her again. She struggled against him and pushed him off.

"Get off of me!" she spat.

He scowled and threw her to the ground, "Fine. Here comes the pain."

He stepped on her non-broken leg and she suddenly noticed that her other one was in a cast, "Wait...you...did you put that cast on me?"

He moved back and crossed his arms, "So?"

"Y-you helped me?" she asked in disbelief.

He smirked, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you look beautiful for Stripes."

He went to step on her again, "Wait! Please," she begged.

"What?"

She stood up, "Why?"

"I already told you."

"No...why did you really?"

He slapped her, "Now don't start thinking that I care, because I don't."

"Then why do you keep kissing me?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

He smirked, "Just to torture you more."

She looked away, "Okay."

She turned away, carressing her burning cheek, and laid down on the bed. She heard the thick door open, close, and the beeps that signified she was being locked in. The world slowly dimmed and she fell asleep.

((Scourge's POV))

He watched the video camera's as she fell asleep. Her face was peaceful and he wanted nothing more than to break it. Smirking, he pushed a button, and began to mess with her dreams. Let's see, he thought malisciously, Perhaps Shadow could be cheating on her...perfect. He set the nightmare and watched it rip free.

**Thanks for the review guys! I know, I'm sure that soon a knight in shining black and red armour's going to be coming in ;). I hope you enjoyed this one! Read, review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	32. Chapter 32

She could feel the dream pulling on her, but before she slipped totally unconscious, she screamed for Shadow. Her head swam and she slept.

The rain was pouring hard against her quills. They quickly became damp and she shuddered. The dirt road was pure mud now and her flip flops made a sickening slap with every step. Shivering, she wished she had a jacket, but knew that she wouldn't be able to get one.

"Kayla?" Shadow's voice spoke from behind her.

"Shadow!" she shouted happily, turning to face him, and smothering him in a hug, "I've missed you!"

He pushed her roughly off of him, "Get off of me!"

"Sh-shadow?" she asked a little hurt.

He smirked, "You seriously think I'm still with you?"

She trembled and fear struck her heart, "W-what do you mean?"

"I'm with someone else now," he said casually, "I don't need you."

Her bottom lip quivered as she slowly backed away, "No...you wouldn't! You can't!"

He grabbed her wrists, "I can and I will."

She jerked out of his grasp, tears streaming down her face, "You cheated on me!"

He squeezed her wrists painfully and she let out a surprised gasp, "That's right."

"Sh-shadow, y-you're hurting me!" she gasped.

He kept the pressure casually increasing, "Now I have to get rid of you."

"No! Let go of me! Help!" she screamed, trying to jerk away from him.

"Let her go, Stripes," a familiar voice said.

"S-scourge?" she was completely confused, this should be the other way around.

Shadow released her, "I'm busy Scourge."

Scourge scowled, "You're hurting her!"

She shuddered and took a step back, "She's not important anymore," he went to grab her wrist again, but Scourge smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch her," he growled.

Her mind was swimming: Scourge was defending her? Suddenly, she felt herself being shaken. Surprise coursed through her and the world came into her view.

Shadow was standing over her, desperatly trying to wake her, "Kayla! Kayla!"

She gasped, "AH!"

He let go of her, "Are you alright?"

"W-what? I-i'm so confused. Shadow," she began to cry, "I don't know what to think!"

He held her close, "Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore."

She sobbed onto his shoulder, "I'm so scared. I don't know what's real."

"I am," he looked into her eyes, "I'm here, you're here."

She sniffled, "Okay."

"Aw...so sweet," Scourge's mocking voice interupted them.

Shadow whirled around, "Stay behind me."

She cowered behind him, "I've been waiting for you Stripes," Scourge taunted, "I wanted you to see this first hand."

He pulled out a small remote and pushed a button. Immediatly, Kayla fell over, screaming in pain.

"Kayla!" her body was jerking violently in his arms, "What did you do to her!"

Scourge just smirked, "While she was asleep I made some...adjustments. This button sends electrical shocks through her, all I have to do is push the button."

She stopped twitching as violently, but she still jerked a little, "Shadow...it hurts."

He kissed her forehead, laid her back down on the bed, and turned back to Scourge, "I'm not letting you hurt her anymore."

"Oh really?"

Shadow knocked the remote out of his hand and smashed it, "Yes."

Scourge scowled, "Hey! That was the only one!"

Shadow slammed him up against the wall, "If you know what's good for you...you'll stay away from Kayla for the rest of your miserable existanse!"

Scourge clawed against Shadow's iron grip, "Fine!"

Shadow choked him into unconsiousness, then turned back to Kayla. She had passed out from the electrical shocks, but now her face was calm and peaceful. He smiled, picked her up, and transported them back to Mobius.

They appeared in her room and he carefully laid her out, "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead.

She stirred and opened her yellow eyes, "Shadow-" she was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry, Kayla," he whispered again.

She hugged him, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Kayla, I-i..."

She put a finger to his lips, "I know and I do too."

He smirked and they kissed again, "Next time, he's dead."

She laughed, "I doubt he'll be back anytime soon."

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too."

**Me: *egging Shadow on* KILL HIM!**

**Shadow: Um...you made me knock him unconscious.**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**Shadow: O.o**

**Me: Next time I'll make sure he's dead.**

**Shadow: Yeah, I already said that.**

**Me: DANG IT!**

**Hope you enjoyed Scourge getting his butt kicked! XD! Read, Review, and Enjoy! ~tfflv**


	33. Chapter 33

"I won't let you pull me down!" she concluded, taking a deep breath.

It was a rainy Satruday afternoon and she was all alone, so she began to play music on her laptop, and sang along. The next song began.

She took a deep breath and began, "I couldn't tell you...why she felt that way, she felt it, everyday. And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again. What's wrong what's now? To many, to many problems. Don't know where she belonds. Where she belongs.

"She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go. To dry her eyes, broken inside!

"Open your eyes, and look outside, find the reasons why...You've been rejected, and now you can't find, what you've left behind. Be strong, be strong now. To many, to many problems. Don't know where she belongs...where she belongs.

"She wants to go home! But nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside! With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes, broken inside!"  
>"And her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find. She's losin' her mind, she's fallin' behind. She can't find her place, she's losin' her faith, she's fallin' from grace. SHe's all over the place.<p>

"She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes, broken inside!  
>"She lost inside, lost inside! Uh-oh oh, yeah! She's lost inside, lost inside. Uh-oh, yeah!"<p>

She waited a minute for the next song to come on and then began to sing, "I'm so tired of being here...surpressed by all my, childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, cause your prescence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone.

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real. There's just to much that time cannot erase!

"When you cried, I'd wipe all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these year, but you still have...all of mmmeee...

"You used to captivate me, by your resignating light. Now I'm bound by the life you behind. Your face it haunts...my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away...all the sanity in me.

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just real. There's just to much that time cannot erase!

"When you cried, I'd wipe all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have...all of mmmeee..."

"I tried so hard, to tell myself that you're gone! But though you're still with me...I've been alone all along!

"You're not alone," someone said.

She jumped, "Shadow!

He walked in, "Hey."

"Oh, I was just singing."

"Sorry, didn't mean to interupt," he muttered, "Do you wanna finish?"

Right then it came back on and she continued, "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. ANd I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have...all of mmmeeeee...oh...mmeeeeee...oh...meeee...oh..."

The music faded and he clapped, "Good job."

She blushed, "Please, I'm not good."

Suddenly, another one came on, and he sang with her, "I'm at war with the world and they...try to pull me into the dark. I sturggle to find my faith...as I'm slippin' from your arms."

"It's gettin' harder to stay awake! And my strength is fading fast! You breath into me at last..."

"I'm awake," they both sang the chorus, "I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time, I'll do what I want, cause this is my life!"

"Here," he sang.

"Right here," she replied.

"Right now!"

"Right now, stand my ground I'll never back down."

"I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive," they chorused.

"I'm at world with the world, cause I, ain't never gonna sell my soul," he sang, "Already made up my mind, no matter that I can't keep others souls."

"When my faith is getting weak! And I feel like givin' in," she took a breath, "You breath into me again!"

"I'm awake!" they both sang, "I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside! Now it's my time, I'll do what I want cause this is my life!"

"Here!"

"Right here!" she shouted.

"Right now!"

"Right now! Stand my ground, I'll never back down!"

"I know what I believe inside, I'm awake, and I'm alive!"

"Waking up, waking up!" she yelled.

"Waking up, waking up!" he replied.

"Waking up, waking up!" they sang together.

"In the dark," he went on, "I can feel you in my sleep. In your arms I feel you breathe into me. Hope my heart can get to you, forver I will live for you!"

A long instrumental came on and she spun around the room happily until it was over.

"I'm awake! I'm alive!" she sang as loud as she could, "Now I know what I believe inside, now it's my time! I'll do what I want, cause this is my life!"

"Here!" he began.

"Right here!" she finished.

"Right now!"

"Right now! Stand my ground, I'll never back down!"

"I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive."

"Waking up, waking up," she sang.

"Waking up, waking up," he repeated.

"Waking up, waking up!" she added.

"Waking up, waking up!" they sang together.

The song ended and she blushed, "That was fun."

He smirked, "I didn't know you liked Skillet."

"Yeah," she blushed even more, "Wanna sing another?"

He chuckled, "Why not?"

"What song?" she asked.

"I don't care," he shrugged.

She tapped the laptop and they sang the rest of the night.

**Kind of a songfic chapter. Songs: 1. Haunted, Evanescence (last line) 2. Nobody's home, Avril Lavigne 3. Awake and Alive, Skillet. Hope you liked it! Read, Review, and enjoy! ~tfflv**


	34. Chapter 34

The next day was warm and sunny, so she threw on a orange sundress, and walked outside. She smiled happily as the sun beat down on her, warming her quills, and continued walking to her field. The smell of the flowers made her even happier and she seemed to glow with joy. Kayla sank down among them, picked one, and sniffed it.

"So pretty," she muttered, gently rubbing her index finger along one of the silky petals.

"Sounds like someone I know," she turned to see Shadow walk into the field and blushed.

"Hi Shadow," she looked back at the flower.

He came to sit beside her, "Still enjoying the flowers?"

"It's finally spring, of course I am," she smiled, "I just love them. I'm glad I can come out here again."

"It's good to see you happy," he admitted.

She blushed a little more and absentmindedly twirled some grass, "I've really missed it out here. I guess that's why I've been a little sad for the past little while."

He smirked, "I can tell."

She laid down and gazed at the perfect blue sky, "I wish the days before winter were longer, then I could spend more time with the flowers."

He laid down next to her, "Me too."

She turned her head and looked at him, "You do?"

"If it makes you happy, then of course," he said.

She grinned, "I'm glad."

They sat in silence for a moment until she sat up, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want the flowers to go away again," she explained.

He hugged her, "They always come back."

"Ha, Amy said this would work," she muttered.

He pulled back, "What?"

She blushed, "She told me it would get you to hug me."

He chuckled a little, "Why am I not surprised?"

She laughed, "Amy sure is crazy about Sonic."

"Crazy's a good word," he muttered.

She shot a sarcastic glare at him, "Does psychotic work better?"

They both laughed and he looked at her, "Are you going to spend all day out here?"

"Probably, why?" she asked.

"I've just got to go," he explained, "And I want to know where you are."

"Oh, okay," she said happily, "Come back soon?"

He kissed her forehead, "Always."

Her cheeks lit up like a bonfire and he ran off. She looked sadly at his fading form and stood up. She walked out of the field, into the base, and went up into her room. She pulled out her laptop and wrote that days entry.

After she was done, she laid down, and took a quick nap, never noticing the figure that had entered and was now reading her personal thoughts and feelings.  
>The hedgehog grinned wickedly, closed the top, and expertly exited the room, "Told you I'd be back."<p>

**CREEPER ALERT! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've been trying to write A LOT of fanfics, so I kinda got busy. XD As always: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	35. Chapter 35

The next day, she woke up, and saw that her laptop had been left on top of her dresser. Then she noticed that there was a piece of paper on top, she looked at it, and after a few seconds it fell to the floor, face up.

It read: _I'm back babe. You're gonna have to try harder than this to keep me away. Meet me near Angel Island at five. Tell your little boyfriend and I'll kill the fox...fair trade, huh? Scourge._

She stepped back and sunk to the floor. He'd captured Tails and was going to use him as bait. She buried her face in her hands, but decided to follow his advice, and act normally. Taking a deep breath, she walked quitely down the stairs, into the kitchen, and quickly ate an apple. Then she went back into her room and decided to pretened she was sick.

A soft knock came at her door, "Kayla? It's like ten o'clock, are you okay?"

She put on her best sick face, "I have a stomach ache. Don't come in, you'll get it too."

He opened the door and walked in anyways, "You don't feel good?"

She shook her head, "Not really. I'm just gonna take a sick day."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she assured him.

"Okay," he turned and left.

She held in a sigh of relief and grabbed her laptop. She spent the next few hours writing and doing various other stuff. At about four-thirty, she carefully climbed out the window, and ran until she was under Angel Island. She looked around for a minute, tense for a fight, and he appeared in a green blur.

"Hey babe," he greeted.

"Let Tails go you creep," she spat.

"Calm down," he chuckled, "Your little fox friend is fine...for now."

She clenched her fists, "What do you want?"

He leaned up against a tree and lifted up his sunglasses, "I want you to hurt Stripes...and I have just the thing."

Her stomach clenched, "I won't."

"Then your fox friend gets it," he grinned.

"I'm not hurting any of my friends!" she yelled.

"Then your little friend's doomed," he shrugged, "Simple as that babe."

His words might as well have left a big streak across her cheek, "What is that you want me to do anyways?"

He flashed his fangs, "I need you to hurt Stripes, you're going to crush his heart, by breaking up with him."

Guilt flashed through her, "B-but...Shadow."

"It's either you stay with him or your friend dies. You're choice."

The thought of Tails getting harmed because of her made her hang her head, "O-okay."

"Good girl," he held her chin and met her eyes, "Don't be sad, keep that pretty little face of yours held high, and...don't mention this to anyone right? Wouldn't wanna have to kill someone to put people in their place."

"I won't."

"Good, you have until tomorrow at six," he warned, vanishing into the trees.

Now her stomach really did hurt. She ran back to the base and got into her bed right as the door opened.

"Kayla?"

"Hey Shadow," she muttered.

He set down a tray of food, "Still don't feel well?"

"Not really," she admitted, "But I'll probably feel better by tomorrow."

"Okay," he kissed her forehead, "Good night."

"'night," she laid down and watched him exit.

She rolled over and a tear slid down her cheek.


	36. Chapter 36

She walked numbly down the stairs, not focused in, and acting like she was in a whole other world. She might as well have been. The wall caught her a little as she staggered and then someone else held her steady.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" Shadow asked.

She suddenly burst out in tears, "Get away! Leave me alone!"

"What?" he was shocked.

"I-I...I'm breaking up with you!" she ran down the stairs sobbing and out the door.

She stumbled through the forest, not wanting to see his face. Soon she was just a red blur, until she reached a hiding place, and hid herself. Sobbing, she buried her face in her knees, and just sat there.

"I see you got the job done," she glared at the shadowy figure at the mouth of the cave.

"Where's Tails?" she demanded.

He threw something at her and she saw that it was Tails, "There."

She stood up, "I hate you."

He smiled his toothy grin, "Aw...don't be like that babe. Once I kill your boyfriend...or should I say ex-boyfriend, you'll be all mine, this planet seems nice for the picking too."

"Shadow," she gasped, "Don't you dare!"

He threw her back against the wall, "Yes, I think that his defenses will be a little down, don't you? After all, it's been fifty years since he loved."

She turned away, "Leave me alone! I'm going to apologize to him!"

"No, you're staying here," he grinned and she felt something cold and ciruclar wrap around her wrist.

"What!" she jerked against the shackle, "No!"

He chuckled under his breath and made sure Tails was locked up too, "Have fun."

With that he walked out and she jerked against the restraint, "No! Shadow! Ugh!"

She finally gave up and sunk down, with her arm above her head, "This is great."

"Ugh...where am I?" Tails muttered, waking up.

"Tails, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine...Scourge broke into my workshop," he scowled, "What happened?"

"He made me break up with Shadow, now he's going to try to kill him," she began to cry again, "I didn't have a choice, he threatened to kill you."

He fumbled with something, "Hang on, I think I can get us out of here."

He pulled out a skeleton key that he'd fashioned and unlocked his shackle, "You have a key?"

"Yeah, we get in a lot of sticky situations," he unlocked her's, "You'd better hurry."

Without another word she ran off, looking for Shadow, and looking to kick Scourge to the moon.

**I hate him, I hate him, I hate him...:( Gr...I'm going to hate him even more soon...Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	37. Chapter 37

"You're losing your touch Stripes," she heard Scourge taunt.

"Shadow!" she yelled, bursting into the clearing.  
>"<p>

Kayla?" he looked over and hurt flashed across his face.

"Shadow, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," she pleaded, "He made me, he had Tails, please forgive me!"

"How did you escape?" Scourge demanded.

"You're a dead man," Shadow growled and the hedgehogs continued to battle.

Shadow had been greatly weakened, but he was now fueled by the anger he felt towards the green hedgehog for making her go through that. He gave Scourge a final punch and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She hugged him, "Oh Shadow! I'm so sorry! I swear, I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!"

He hugged her back, "It's okay, I forgive you."

"I don't," Scourge knocked Shadow aside.

"Shadow!" she yelled.

Scourge grabbed her roughly, "You're comin' with me babe."

"Ugh! Let go of me!" she snapped.

Shadow knocked Scourge down, "Don't touch her!"

She flew to the side and watched as they started to fight again. Finally, Shadow knocked Scourge back down with a good blow to the jaw.

She stood up and looked over his shoulder fearfully, "Is he..."

"He's not coming back," he muttered, "Let's go."

She turned away and they started to walk away, "Wait! Tails is still..."

"I'll get him later. I think you need some rest."

"But I feel fi-" she stopped herself with the look she got, "Okay."

They walked silently for a while and she looked ashamedly at the forest floor. Finally they got to the base and she went into her room without a word. She laid down and stared blankly at the wall, wanting the day to have never existed. Soon she heard the base door open and Shadow walked into her room.

"Kayla, we need to talk."

"Shadow, I swear, he threatened to kill Tails," she looked fearfully at him, "I had too."

"It's not just about that," he sighed, "You know how I go away every now and then?"

"Yeah...what is it?" she asked.

"It's because I work for G.U.N, but a different sector," he explained.

"G-G.U.N?" she stammered.

"Yeah. They've been getting wind of all the trouble and...they want me to bring you in," he said.

Her eyes widened, "T-th-th," she felt extremely light headed and passed out.

He saw her go limp and didn't move. This wasn't what he'd wanted...G.U.N gave him no other options though. So he reluctantly picked her unconscious form up and began the walk to the headquarters. About halfway there she stirred.

"Shadow," she whimpered, "Are they going to..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, I won't let them. But you're going to be locked up," he said.

She buried her face in his chest, "I don't want to go back there."

"I'm sorry, they didn't give me a choice," he tried to explain.

She just cried, "I'm scared."

He didn't respond, the guilt that was pulling at him was unbelievable, just like whenever he had made Maria upset. The thought made him feel even worse. He looked at the girl in his arms, the first person he'd actually cared about in fifty years...could he really do this?

"No," he muttered, he set her down.

"Sh-shadow?" she began to tremble.

"Kayla," he put his hands on her shoulders, "You need to run. You need to stay hidden and out of site. G.U.N is going to try and hunt you down. Now go."

She was frozen, "W-what?"

"Go!" he urged, pushing her forward.

She took the meaning and ran. He watched her go and winced, time for the fun part. He braced himself, knocked his head on a tree, and fell unconscious.

**I'm almost sad Scourge is dead...he is one of my favorite villains...oh well. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	38. Chapter 38

She ran as quickly as she could. The trees were a blur, but everything seemed clear. Her mind was growing cloudy, thoughts pushing forward, then forced back, giving her a major headache. Finally, she stopped, sat down, nd rubbed her temples.

"What is going on?" she muttered, "I can't think...ugh," she collapsed on the forest floor.

"Did you really think I was dead?" a cocky voice said.

"Agent Shadow?"

He opened his eyes and sat up, "Ugh...she got away."

"The girl?"

He looked at the blonde agent, "Yes Agent Jane."

She stood up, "She's trickier than we thought."

"Ya think?" he muttered, struggling to stand up.

"Hang on Shadow," she cautioned.

He ignored her, "What do we do now?"

"We inform the commander," Jane pulled out a cellphone and held it up to her ear.

"You do that. I'm going on a run," he muttered, speeding off.

His eyes peered through the trees, looking for any trace of Kayla.

"Where are you?" he wondered quietly.

Unsurprisingly, no response came, and he continued to run again.

"Ugh..." she slowly opened her eyes, "Wha-what? Where am-ugh!"

Pain wracked through her and another headache formed, "How's it goin' babe? Painful I assume."

"Ugh...Scourge," she said through gritted teeth.

"Glad you remeber me," he repllied cockily.

The pain suddenly went away and she fell back panting. Slowly the room swam into focus and she saw gray walls on either side of her. Also, her wrist and legs were handcuffed to a bed post on a thin matress, and Scourge was standing over her.

"H-how did you..."

"Survive?" he grabbed her chin roughly, "I have my ways."

"What do you want?" she asked fearfully.

He smirked, "Well..."

His face was right next to hers, "S-stop...p-please," she begged.

He brushed his lips against hers, "What's a matter babe?"

She turned her head, "S-stay away."

He forced her to look at him, "I'll do what I want with you...whenever I want."

She trembled and closed her eyes to avoid looking at him, "P-please, don't...please."  
>He ignored her plees and kissed her roughly. She tried to pull back in disgust, but he held her in place. A few seconds later he pulled away and licked his lips creepily.<br>She shuddered and turned away. He smirked and ran a finger down her face, making her tremble more.

"I'll be back later," he said suddenly.

She didn't say anything, instead she just turned her head, and waited until he left. After he did, a small tear slid down her cheek, and she managed to sleep for a few hours.

**Okay, so I didn't kill him...AM I SOME SORT OF IDIOT! The next time I kill him, someone smack me upside the head before I bring him back. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey babe," he jerked her from sleep, "I got some food."

"I'm not hungry," she muttered.

"You'll eat," he spat.

She flinched, but didn't say anything else. He walked over with a hamburger and held it up to her mouth.

"I can feed myself," she said.

"Not right now you can't. I'm not unlocking those cuffs," he replied.

She hesitated for a second, then took a bite, and turned away, "I can't do this."

"Listen, Kayla, it's either you eat this, or I'll shove a tube down your throat, and feed you that way," he snapped.

She took a quick bite, "Fine."

He smirked, "There's a good girl."

She took another bite of the hamburger, but refused to say anything. A few bites later, the burger was almost gone, and his fingers were place over it. Without thinking, she bit him, hard.

"Agh! What the-" he smacked her, "You bit me!"

Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. He grabbed her quills and pulled her head back.

"Listen here, don't mess with me. Next time I get food, I'm feeding you through a tube," he spat, then released her.

She blinked away the tears of pain, but didn't say anything. He smirked, smacked her again, and ate the rest of his burger. After he finished, he loomed over her.

"P-please, n-not again," she begged.

He leaned down and forced a kiss from her, "Too bad ya bit me, huh babe?"

"P-please..."

"Shut up," he smacked her.

She hung her head and he grabbed her chin, "Aw...poor little Kayla. Mean ol' Scourge is kissing you."

She glared at him, "Shadow's going to kill you."

"He already tried. Besides, I'm betting that G.U.N isn't taking your 'escape' lightly," he smirked, "I'm going to have quite a while before I have to worry about your 'boyfriend.'"

He kissed her again and she whimpered...wherever Shadow was, he needed to hurry.

**Seriously...someone smack me upside the head...VV fail...of the epic proportion...Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	40. Chapter 40

"Please," she begged.

"What's the matter babe?" he smirked.

"N-no more," she whimpered.

He smacked her again, "Na...I'm havin' to much fun."

Blood slid down her cheek, "Sh-shadow..."

He pulled out a knife and dragged it lightly down her arm, "What was that?"

"N-n-nothing," she stammered.

He made a small cut, "I think you're lying."

She winced, "I s-said...Shadow..."

He made a large gash, "What did I say about mentioning him?"

She gasped in pain, "Ah! I-i-I'm sorry!"

He held the knife threatningly above her arm again, "Sorry won't cut it babe."

"P-please...don't," she begged.

"Well...maybe there's a way," he smirked.

She looked away, "I-i-I..."

"Choose quickly," he warned, "I don't have a lot of patience."

She eyed the knife wearily, "F-fine."

He leaned over her, "Good."

He pushed his lips down on hers and she unwillingly kissed him back. Finally he pulled back and picked up his knife.

She shuddered, "Th-there."

He sliced down her arm, "I've had better kisses from my pillow."

She began to cry in pain, but was unable to do anything to stop him. He smirked again and placed the knife at the tip of her throat.

"S-scourge, p-please," she gulped.

He pushed the knife close enough to draw a little blood, "I love it when you say my name."

She shuddered and looked away, "Please don't."

"Aw...come on, say it again," he growled, pushing the knife closer.

"S-scourge," she muttered.

"That's right, you have to do everything I say, don't you?" he cackled.

He ran his hand down her face and grabbed her chin, "Leave me alone," she gasped.

"Oh Kayla, when will you learn that I'm the captor," he chided, "And you're the prisoner."

She didn't respond.

He smirked, "Maybe you're finaly learning. I'm going to get food. Be back soon."

He jerked her head to the side and walked out. She whimpered a little from pain and slowly felt herself growing weaker.

"Sh-shadow," she managed, before passing out from losing so much blood.

He saw a small shack and decided to check it out. The door was slightly open and when he entered he saw a light shining out a closed door. He opened it and gasped. Kayla was handcuffed to a bed, blood running down her arms, her cheek, and a little was falling down her neck. She was passed out, pale, and breathiing heavily.

"Kayla!" he yelled, running to her side.

"Sh-shadow?" she said weakly.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of here," he assured her, destroying the cuffs.

She slumped down and he carefully picked her up bridal style. He ran out of the shack, but ran into Scourge.

"What the-" Scourge scowled, "You weren't supposed to get here so fast."

He carefully set her down, "You did this to her!"

"Maybe," he smirked, "What's the matter Stripes? Jealous?"

"This time you stay dead," he growled.

They began to fight, until Shadow pinned Scourge against a tree by his throat, "Ack!"

"You're never hurting her again!"

"Y-yeah...got...the message...won't...happen again," he gasped.

Shadow slammed his head against a tree, "It won't."

"Shadow," Kayla's weak voice stopped him.

He looked back and the anger disapeared, "Kayla, are you alright?"

Her eyes fluttered and her breathing became extremely labored, "I-I..."

He held her steady as she began to puke up blood, "Just hang on, Tails will be able too help."

"Good job Agent Shadow, you found her," Jane suddenly appeared.

"Jane!"

"Sh-shadow, what's going on?" her eyes grew wide.

"Kayla the hedgehog, you're under arrest," Jane said.

**I'm going to have a concusion by the time I'm done with this...someone hit me...again...Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	41. Chapter 41

"No Jane, I won't let you take her," Shadow said.

"Move aside Agent Shadow," Jane demanded, "She's a threat to us all."

Kayla whimpered in fear, "Does she look like a threat to you?"  
>"<p>

She draws to much trouble," Jane huffed.

Kayla looked at Shadow with pleading eyes, "Sh-shadow?"

"I'm not letting you take her to G.U.N," he growled, "She's not a threat to anyone."

Jane's face turned furious, "You don't have a say in the matter. The commander doesn't want her running amock."

"I don't care," Shadow growled, pushing her behind him, "You're not taking her."

"Calling G.U.N headquarters, backup required in the capture of Kayla the hedgehog. Shadow has turned against us! Repeat: Shadow has turned against us!"  
>S<p>

uddenly guns were pointed at them from every direction, "Don't move! We have you surrounded. Surrender now!"

Shadow looked worriedly at Kayla, "O-okay."

G.U.N officers came out and cuffed Kayla's hands behind her back. They did the same with Shadow and then began to walk. Kayla tripped and passed out, due to her loss of blood. An officer silently threw her over his shoulder and they kept moving. Soon they came to G.U.N headquarters and they were forced inside.

They were led to a large room and Shadow saw the G.U.N commander looking very displeased at his table, "My, my Shadow...I never thought you'd turn against us, especially for a girl."

"She's not a threat to anyone," he growled, "I don't take innocent people to jail."

"That's for me to decide," he retorted.

Shadow felt anger grow, "Just leave her alone! She hasn't done anything!"

"She escaped from our facilities."

"They were torturing her," he growled.

"She brings constant trouble to those around her and to top it off, she was created by Dr. Eggman," the commander finished.

"But she's not evil!" he yelled, "She's never harmed anyone or anything!"

"Take them to the cell holdings. I'm through talking," he instructed.

A gun jabbed into his back and he shot one last glare before being forced to walk out. Soon they reached the holding area and they were forced inside. Kayla was paler than before and she was barely breathing. He put her on a steel bed in the corner, ripped up the gray blanket that was there, and wrapped them tightly around her cuts.

"Don't give up on me yet, Kayla," he muttered.

She opened her eyes slightly, "Sh-shadow...what ha-" she cut herself off as she began to hack up more blood.  
>"Just hold on," he insisted, dabbing her lips with a piece of the blanket, "Rest a little, okay?"<p>

She shuddered, but her eyes closed, "O...kay..."

She relaxed and he grabbed her hand, "Just don't die."

**WARNING! No wait...I'm not going to tell you. Mwahahhahaha...:) Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	42. Chapter 42

Shadow carefully brushed the sweat off her forehead, "Come on...don't give up on me."

She slept on, but her breathing seemed to get a little better. The fever had struck in the night and now it was getting even worse.

"Come on," he muttered, "Don't give up."

She coughed a little and her face bacame contorted with pain. He squeezed her hand with assurance and she relaxed a little. Suddenly, her back arched, and she screamed.

"Kayla! Kayla! What's wrong?" he exclaimed.

"Ugh...Sha-shadow...it...hurts..." she gasped and her eyes shot open.

He held her hand, "Calm down, it's okay. Just don't give in."

"I-it...AH!" she yelped and hissed in pain.

He winced, "Don't give in, come on...you're strong, you can do this!"

She relaxed suddenly and looked at him, "I-it stopped."

He hugged her, "Because you didn't give in."

She gasped again, "Ugh..." she began to jerk about.

"Kayla. Kayla!"

She coughed a little, but continued to thrash, "No...no...NO!"

"Kayla!" he yelled.

She drew in a shaky breath, "No! Stop! No more...please."

Her eyes glazed over, "Kayla, stop! You're hallucinating!" he realized.

"No, leave him alone! No! Please..." her ears were closed off to him.

He shook her, "Kayla! Snap out of it!"

She went limp and he laid her down, "Shadow, it hurts. I can't...can't take it."

"Just hold on..." he urged.

"I can't," she whipered, "It hurts..."

"No, you're not dying. Not today!" he insisted, grabbing her hand.

"Shadow," she was suddenly calm, "I can't stay anymore."

"No! You're not leaving!" he yelled.

Her eyes went glassy and a small smile curled her lips, "It's time. Shadow, i-i-I love...you."

Her face went slack, as well as her hand, "Kayla! Kayla! No! No! Not again!"

She didn't move, didn't breath, didn't do anything. The only sign of life was the smile that was still on her face. He felt tears come into his eyes and he squeezed her hand tightly.

"I love you...you can't die," he sobbed.

Nothing happened and it was then that she left the world she knew.

**! WHY! WHY! WHY! *bangs head on keyboard* WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY MIND! Read, *sniff* review, *SOB!*, and E-enjoy! BWAH!**


	43. Chapter 43

few minutes later they had come in and taken her away. He watched them go and buried his face in his hands.

"Guess she didn't hold out very long," the commander came to stand next to him, "By the way, you're free to go."

He stood up ubruptly, "Take her to their base, you know where it is."

"Okay," the commander agreed.

He walked out and ran to the base, he burst through the door, and saw that everyone was in the living room.

"Woah, what's goin' on?" Sonic stood up.

"Kayla's dead," he said numbly.

Everyone looked taken aback. Cream began to cry, followed by Amy. Sonic and Tails didn't say anything, but looked down blankly at the floor. Shadow ran up the stairs and into his room. The doorbell rang and he heard someone answer it.

"He-oh," it was Sonic, "I'll take her."

He squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to block out the world. He heard Kayla's door open, close, and then a soft knock on the door.

"Shadow? A-are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Not now," he growled, "I'm not in the mood."

"Okay," Sonic left.

He buriedd his face in his hands and just stayed like that for a few hours. Another knock jerked him from his grief and this time he opened it.

Cream stood there awkwardly, "Uh...hi Shadow. Can I come in?"

"Uh...sure," he let the little rabbit in.

"I just...nobody seems to be sad about Kayla. They're just doing what they usually do and...I just wanted someone to talk too," she addmitted.

He sighed, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

She looked at her feet, "I just wanted to know...was she happy?"

He hesitated, "Before she...well, she was in a lot of pain."

Cream looked even sadder, "Oh."

"But before she left, she was happy," he finished.

"I guess that's good," Cream suddenly burst into tears, "I'm gonna miss her! She was my friend!"

Shadow stiffened, "She was my friend too."

Cream sniffled, "I'm sorry, I'm just upset. I'll go."

She left him alone in his room. He stepped out into the hall and went into Kayla's room. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. He sat down next to her and blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes. A sudden glare caught him offguard and he pulled out her laptop.

He opened it and saw that there was a document still open. He clicked on it and began to read her last entries.

**I'm crying...*sniff*...Read, review, and enjoy. :'( (or cry)**


	44. Chapter 44

_Day 6: I temporarily lost my memory the other day. Eggman tried to use a syrum that would make me evil, I fought it away, but in the process I fforgot about everybody. Tails did something to help me though, so I feel much better. Shadow was worried, thankfully I remember everything now. I'd better go, today's a really good day to look at clouds._

_Day 7: Shadow's on edge again. Yesterday I went to look at clouds and he came to look at them with me. All of a sudden, some guy dropped out of the sky where we were laying, but Shadow got me out of the field pretty quickly. The guy was looking for me, but Shadow said it wasn't G.U.N...it makes me wonder what he was there for. I guess we might find out eventually._  
><em>Later: The men attacked us. Shadow hid me under the bed and took care of them. I was really scared, but Shadow always makes me feel safe. I'm gonna go to bed now, it's been a long day.<em>

_Day 8: I've been gone for a while, I know, but I got kidnapped. I'll explain how it happened._  
><em>I woke up two days ago and heard Sonic and Shadow arguing. Shadow wanted to take me away from the base, because he thought I was in danger. I got really upset, I told him I hated him, and ran. I went into a small cave, but this creepy hedgehog named Scourge found me, and kidnapped me.<em>  
><em>He locked me in a room, broke my leg, and on of my arms. He said he did it because he wanted to hurt Shadow. I fell asleep at some point and had this weird dream that Shadow had rescued me, but then Scourge came in, and I woke up for a minute.<em>  
><em>He made me go back to sleep though and I had a nightmare. In it, Shadow had cheatedd on me, then he hurt me, but Scourge showed up, and portected me. I was really confused, but Shadow woke me up, and knocked Scourge out. He took me back to the base, so I feel a lot better now.<em>  
><em>Well that's all for now.<em>

_Day 9: I was home a lone for a while todday, so I decided to sing. I had a lot of fun though, because Shadow came in, and sang with me. We sang for the rest of the night, it was amazing!_

_Day 10: I just had one of the most traumatic experiences of my life. Scourge kidnapped Tails and told me thaat unless I broke up with Shadow, he would kill him! So...I told him that I was breaking up with him, and ran off. Scourge met me in a cave, let Tails go, and told me that he planned to use Shadow's sudden heartbreak to kill him._  
><em>I tried to go and warn him, but he locked me and Tails up, and then raced off. Thankfully, Tails had a key that he used to get me out of the shackles and I went off to help Shadow.<em>  
><em>He wasn't doing good when I got there, but when he saw me, he killed Scourge. I was so ashamed of myself and I fellt terrible, but once I explained Shadow understood. Everything seems fine now, oh wait, Shadow's here...he looks odd.<em>  
><em>Guess i'd better go.<em>  
><em>PS: Shadow, if you're ever reading these, just now that I will alwys love you...I'm guessing from the look on your face that the news is not good, so I'm leaving this just in case. No matter what happens, I will always care, and love you...sincerely, Kayla.<em>

He closed th laptop lid and looked at her peaceful form. Tears slid down his cheeks, as he pulled re-opened the laptop, and wrote:  
><em>Day 11: This isn't Kayla, she is no longer with us, but this is her story...<em>  
><em>He wrote until the end of the night and finished off with: I love you Kayla, you'll always be with me. Sincerely, Shadow the hedgehog.<em>  
><strong>End<strong>

**Good grief, why am I dragging this out! I'M SORRY SHADOW! I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! :'( Then again...I'm not exactly sure if this is the end...hm...*smiles wickedly* You'll see...XD Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


End file.
